Legendary Angel Pretty Cure
by Sailor-Rebecca
Summary: Kana Nakazawa, an extremely shy girl, is given the chance to become Pretty Cure in exchange for one wish but at the cost of something she really loves. She takes the opportunity and wishes to be confident enough to talk to people. Along her journey of learning to be Pretty Cure, she meets two girls who also wished for friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm making a new Pretty Cure fanseries. I know, I made a fanseries before, but I cancelled in because I felt like it was poorly written. So here's a brand new fanseries, Legendary Angel Pretty Cure. Its going to be different from the standard Pretty Cure season in a lot of ways. As it goes on, you'll see how. Enjoy.**

" _A wish is a strong desire one has with all their heart. If you work hard for it, it will probably come true."_

A purple star appeared in the sky and zoomed towards a young girl named Kana Nakazawa. A little voice came from the star. "Tell me, what is your deepest wish?" it asked.  
"My deepest...wish."  
"Yes. What is something you wish with all your heart?"  
Kana clutched her shirt and closed her eyes. "My deepest wish is..."

The next moment, she found herself in bed. She woke up and rubbed her eyes. "So it was all just a dream?" she said and jumped down from her bed.

Kana Nakazawa was a 14 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wore square shaped spectacles. She was extremely shy and wasn't good at talking to people. She was always afraid of what they would think of her and as a result, would often look down. So she never managed to make friends at her old school. Her father had gotten a promotion and their family moved to Tokyo

Kana had a shower, brushed her teeth and put on her school uniform. She then looked in the mirror and combed her hair. "I have to make a good first impression" she said to herself. "This time, I will change for sure!"

Kana went down to the dining room. "Good morning mom, good morning dad" she said. "Morning Kana. Your breakfast is ready" said Kana's mom Akira. Kana sat down to eat. "So, a new school, new classroom, new people, new teachers...are you excited?" asked Kana's dad, Souma. "Yes I am, but I'm a bit nervous too" said Kana. "Its fine, you'll get used to it soon" said Akira.

Kana finished her breakfast and left for school. She waved goodbye to her parents. "Bye Kana. Make new friends, okay?" said Akira.

During the beginning of school, Kana stood outside the class. "Remember I have to make a good first impression. That way, I can make friends. Okay, let me revise my introduction. My name is Nakazawa Kana..."  
Before she could complete her sentence, the class teacher, Miss Kazusa Fujimoto called her in. She walked into the class confidently. But hen she saw all the new, unfamiliar faces, she went blank.

"Well, Nakazawa-san, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" said Miss Fujimoto.  
"Uh, yes. Um...m-m-my name is...Nakazawa Kana, I...I transferred her from...from..." Kana went blank and looked down. "Well, that's well enough, Nakazawa-san. Go sit there, next to Akiyama-san" She went to her seat and heard her classmates whispering about her. Despite her resolve to make friends, she spend break time all alone. "Well, I didn't make a good first impression. There goes any chance of making a new friend" said Kana sadly.

In the evening, she came home in a bad mood. "I'm home" she said. "Welcome, Kana. How was your first day?" asked Akira. "Not so good. I ended up going blank during my introduction" said Kana. "Aw, that's fine. Its a new place, its only natural for you to get nervous. Don't worry, you will make some friends. Now, get changed, okay?" said Akira.

Kana went to her room and got changed. She lied down on her bed and hugged her teddy bear she had since childhood, the one she calls "Kou-san". "Why do I have to be so shy and awkward while others are so outgoing and confident? Why do I have to be different from everyone? How I wish I could gain confidence. I will be able to make a friend or two" said Kana to herself. At that moment, she looked at the window. A strange rabbit, with white fur and purple markings on its hands and legs, dark blue eyes and purple wings was at the window sill. "Strange. I don't remember having a stuffed rabbit. Oh well. Its really cute" She took the rabbit in her arms. "I guess I'll call you..."  
"Woah, hold on! I'm no stuffed animal!" said the rabbit suddenly. Kana dropped it in shock, but it flew with its wings.  
"A...t-t-t-talking stuffed rabbit!" exclaimed Kana.  
"I told you, I'm not a stuffed rabbit. My name is Kiara. I'm just a passing fairy."  
"But you don't look anything like the fairies I've read about."

Suddenly, Kiara remembered something. "Hey, normal people aren't supposed to see me. But if you can see me...that means you've been chosen!"  
"Chosen! For what?"  
"To be a Pretty Cure!"  
"Pretty Cure?"  
"Basically, they're these angels that protect people's wishes. If you can see me, that means you have the potential to become a Pretty Cure. And you can become one right now!"  
"Really? Someone like me can become an angel?"  
"Yes! All you have to do is make a wish!"  
"A wish?"  
"Yes. Just make a wish and I can grant it. I can grant you any wish except for bringing the dead back to life."  
"Hmmm...make one wish. Oh, I know. I've had this since childhood. I wish..."  
"Woah, woah woah. Don't be so hasty now. Everything comes with a sacrifice. And you have to make one for your wish. You have to give up something you really love. And I know exactly what it is that you love."

Kiara eyed Kana's teddy bear. "What, Kou-san? I've had him since childhood. It may seem stupid but he's like, my only friend."  
"And now you have to give him up" said Kiara.  
"I can't possibly do that. Can't anything else do as forfeit?"  
"Nope. I'll have that bear and nothing else."  
"But...why do you need it?"  
"So that I can make him your transformation item. So the good news is, he won't completely be gone."  
"But even then, he won't be the same."

At that moment, Kana heard her mother calling her. "Oh, I have to go now. Mom's calling me."  
"I'll give you more details tomorrow. You have a day to think about whether you want to be Pretty Cure or not" said Kiara.

Kana went down for food. Kiara followed her down. The sight of the food made her mouth water. She couldn't resist and immediately jumped on the table and helped herself to all the food. "Kiara, what are you doing?" whispered Kana. "I'm eating, of course. Don't you need food to survive?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Don't worry. Your mom can't see me. And I'll leave some for you too."

Just then, Souma came home. "Hello, Akira. Hello Kana. How's everything going?" he asked. "Oh, dad. We're just having dinner" said Kana. "Did you make any new friends, Kana?" asked Souma. "Um, no. I...went blank during my introduction."  
"Aww, don't worry about it. In time, you will make friends, I'm sure" said Souma.

Kana ate her food, brushed her teeth and went to bed after saying goodnight to her parents. Kiara made a mini bed for herself in a drawer. "Goodnight, Kiara" said Kana. "Goodnight, Kana."  
"Hey Kiara, suppose someone doesn't want to be a Pretty Cure?"  
"Its alright. In the end, its all about choice. I've had many girls decline the offer, so you can decline if you want. However if you ever change your mind, I'll be available. Like I said, I'll give more deatils tomorrow" said Kiara. Kana switched off the lamp and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kana woke up, had her breakfast and went to school as usual. Unknown to her, Kiara hid in her bag. As she entered the school gates, a brunette girl with green eyes ran into her from the back. "Oh, I'm really sorry. I guess I should stop running around. Are you alright?" she asked. "Don't worry, I'm fine" said Kana. A red haired girl with light blue eyes then entered. Everyone made way for her. "Who is she?" asked Kana. "Oh, she's Yoshida Masumi-senpai. She's not only the student council president, but she's also at the top of the school, is good at sports, cooking, you name it. She's really popular here." Kiara came out from the bag.

"She's really pretty" said Kana. "Good day to you" said Masumi. "Oh, uh...good day to you, senpai." Masumi looked over Kana's shoulder and smiled. "You're Nakazawa Kana, the new student, right?" asked Masumi. "Uh, yes, I am" said Kana. "Well, I hope you will have a nice experience at this school" said Masumi.

"Yoshida-senpai seems really nice. I'd love to be friends with her. But I'm just not worthy enough" said Kana. "I'm sure you are" said Kiara. "Kiara, how did you get here?" asked Kana. "I hid in your bag. Come on now, the bell is about to ring."

During break time, Kana took Kiara out. "Well, lets see what mom has made today." Kana opened her lunch box and was surprised to find that half the rice was gone. "Huh? What happened to the rest?" "I'm sorry. I was really hungry" said Kiara. "Oh, Kiara. At least you left some for me" said Kana. "So Kiara, is it possible to be a Pretty Cure and lead a normal life?" asked Kana.  
"It depends. If you don't lead such a busy life, maybe its possible. But sometimes, you will have to give up your normal life to oblige to your duties. It has happened before" said Kiara.  
"So what exactly do Pretty Cure do? What kind of powers do we have?" asked Kana.  
"Well, for starters, every Pretty Cure has a power called Pretty Cure Spirit Healing" said Kiara.  
"Pretty Cure Spirit Healing?"  
"Yes. They also have the ability to see through people's spirits, even in civilian form. Each spirit is made of wishes and emotions. If the spirit is overcome with too many negative emotions, it turns into a monster. That's where Pretty Cure comes in. They will have to use their powers to trap the spirit before using Spirit Healing. But they must never kill the spirit because if it dies, then the person dies. It has happened" said Kiara.  
"So we must be careful, huh?" said Kana.  
"Yes. Once they are out of power, you can simply talk to them to calm them down before using Spirit Healing. They will eventually listen to you. That's why Pretty Cure are angels. But mind you, that doesn't mean they are immune to injury and even death. That's why I ask you, do you really want to become a Pretty Cure to make one wish come true? It truly isn't an easy job."  
"I will need time to think about it" said Kana.

After school, Kana went home. "I'm home" she said. "Welcome, Kana. How was your day?" asked Akira. "It was fine. Still no friends though" said Kana. "Don't worry, you will eventually get used to it. Get changed now, dinner is almost ready" said Akira.

Kana got changed as usual. "There was something off about your mom today" said Kiara. "What do you mean?" asked Kana. "Well, she seemed quite stressed. Why don't you go talk to her?" asked Kiara.

Kana went to the kitchen, where Akira was. "Oh, do you want something, Kana?" asked Akira. "Yes, I uh...there was something...about you, just now, when you were talking to me"  
"Oh Kana, you worry too much about me" said Akira.

Akira went with Kana to the living room. "Kana, to tell you the truth, I haven't quite gotten used to this whole transfer thing, either. I miss my old friends. It was hard leaving them behind. And besides, I've had so much work lately,I haven't had much time to spend with all of you" said Akira. "I understand" said Kana. "Now come on, I need to make you dinner" said Akira.  
"I'll help" said Kana.

Kana helped Akira make a delicious dinner. "Thank you, Kana. I really needed the extra hand" said Akira. "My pleasure" said Kana.

Kana went to bed as usual. In the meantime, Akira got a call from Souma saying that he had to stay late. That meant Akira had up overnight to make his dinner ready. She sat on the sofa. "Take it easy, Akira. You'll become used to this transfer soon. Oh who am I kidding, I wish we never left!"

Akira's spirit transformed into a monster. Kiara's ears perked up and she sensed that something was up. She looked out of the window and saw Akira's transformed spirit. "Kana, wake up! We've got trouble!" exclaimed Kiara. "You mom has turned into a homesick monster!"

Kana immediately wore her glasses and rushed outside. "Mom?"  
"I'm sick of this! I've been so stressed ever since I came here! I wish we never left! I miss home!"  
"She's homesick!" said Kana. In her anger, Akira crushed the road. She then used plates as a weapon and threw them at Kana and Kiara. "I hate this! I'm so stressed out and tired! When will I get rest?"  
"Its a combination of missing home and stress!"  
"Mom, its me, Kana! Your daughter!" exclaimed Kana.  
"Only Pretty Cure can convince her. If you want to get her back, you have to become a Pretty Cure!"

Seeing her mom's suffering, Kana made a decision and stood up. "Kiara, hold her off while I go inside!" said Kana. She ran in the house and got her teddy bear. "We've had some good times together, Kou-san. Who knew that someday, I had to give you up? Oh well, at least you won't be completely gone. Goodbye, Kou-san"

Kana took her bear and rushed out. "You've brought Kou-san?" said Kiara. "Yes! I'm ready to become Pretty Cure now!" said Kana. "Alright then. We have to do what we usually do when someone wants to become a Pretty Cure.

The next moment, the ground beneath Kana disappeared and she found herself in a strange, purple place.  
"Young girl, by choosing to become Pretty Cure, you will have to agree to a lot of responsibilities! Are you ready to protect people's wishes?"  
"Yes, I am!"  
"Are you prepared for the possibility of getting injured and even dying?"  
"Yes, I am!"  
"Are you ready for the possibility of giving up a normal life to fulfill your duties?"  
"Yes, I am!"  
"Are you ready to sacrifice that which you hold near to you for one wish?"  
"Yes, I am!"  
"Then state your wish!"  
"I wish I could get the confidence to talk to people, so I may make a friend or even two!"  
At that moment, the teddy bear floated out of Kana's hand and became sparkles. Those sparkles then formed a staff.  
"This is your wish! Hold that staff up and say 'Pretty Cure, Let me Fly!'"

Kana raised her staff in the air and screamed:

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

Kana then gained a lovely white and purple dress and light purple shoes. Her hair turned purple and became tied in two braids. Her eyes too became purple and she gained purple wings.

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"

At that moment, Cure Harmony found themselves in a flower field with a purple sky. "Huh, where are we?"  
Akira's spirit prepared to charge. Cure Harmony flapped her wings and flew up. "Wow, I'm flying! I'm really flying!"  
However, she failed to see the plate being directed at her. It hit her and she fell face first. Akira's monster then prepared to hit her again. Cure Harmony became scared and ran away.

"Cure Harmony, what are you doing! You're a Pretty Cure, get out there and fight!"  
"I didn't know being a Pretty Cure was so hard!"  
"Don't be silly! When I asked you, you accepted the responsibility. I even said that you could be injured and in worst cases, you could die!"  
"What?"

The monster then managed to get Cure Harmony trapped. She began to cry. "I don't think I want to be a Pretty Cure anymore!" she said.

"WHIRL WIND!"

A voice came and a strong wind blew. A tornado approached and Cure Harmony was freed. She looked up and saw two other Pretty Cure, one pink and one red. "No way. You're..."  
"Don't give up too easily, Cure Harmony. Being a Pretty Cure may not be easy at first, but you have it within you to manage it!" said the red Cure.  
"Cure Harmony, you have the power of Pretty Cure inside you! Use it to your full potential!" said the pink Cure.

"The power...of Pretty Cure?"  
Cure Harmony grabbed her staff and held it up.

"FLOWER SHOWER!"

A storm of petals rained down on the monster. "Very good. We'll leave this one to you. Lets go, Cure Joy" said the red Cure. The two Cures flew away.

Kana flew towards the monster. It tried to grab her. "Don't worry, mom. I know how you feel. I never had many friends but, I do miss home too" said Cure Harmony. She then raised her staff again.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

It rained down purple sparkles. Akira was healed and Cure Harmony found herself back in front of her house again. Akira regained consciousness. "What happened?" she asked. "Nothing to worry about now. You're safe" said Cure Harmony. Akira then closed her eyes again. Cure Harmony detransformed and took her inside. "She just needs time. You can rest now, Kana. You're only beginning. Don't worry, you'll catch up eventually" said Kiara.

Souma came home soon. "Akira, sorry I'm so late. Is my dinner ready?" he asked. Akira smiled. "Yes, it is" she said.

Souma had his dinner. "You know, I was feeling so stressed out, but then I had a wonderful dream. I dreamt Kana was a purple angel and she held this staff and was flying around. She called herself Pretty Cure or something like that. I saw two other angels as well."  
"Oh Akira. You don't need a dream to know that our Kana is already an angel" said Souma.  
"Indeed" said Akira, smiling.  
"Speaking of Kana, where is she?"  
"Oh, she's in bed, fast asleep."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Don't give up too easily, Cure Harmony. Being a Pretty Cure may not be easy at first, but you have it within you to manage it!"_

 _"Cure Harmony, you have the power of Pretty Cure inside you! Use it to your full potential!"_

 _"The power...of Pretty Cure?"_

Kana got up and rubbed her eyes. "Did I really become Pretty Cure yesterday?" she wondered. Then she saw Kiara sleeping and her staff in place of her teddy bear. "So it wasn't just a dream" she said. "Oh, what a big responsibility I've brought upon myself. But at least I can get that wish."

Kiara woke up. "Aw, is it morning already?" she asked. Kana smiled. "Good morning, Kiara" she said. She went and brushed her teeth, had a shower and got dressed. She then went down and had breakfast, then went to school with Kiara in her bag.

During break time, she sat down with Kiara, feeding her bit by bit. "Who were those other Pretty Cure?" she asked. "They were Cure Joy and Cure Hope. They're in this school itself" said Kiara.  
"Really?" said Kana.  
"Yeah. And you'll have to find them."  
"Hey Kiara, when will my wish come true?" asked Kana.  
"Wishes don't come true immediately. It will take a few days" said Kiara.  
"I see. So, since you've met these other two girls, do you know who they are?"  
"I do, but I prefer to have you to figure it out."  
"How am I supposed to figure it out?"  
"You'll have to do it somehow" said Kiara, winking.  
"Kiara, please don't do this to me. What am I supposed to do, ask every girl in this school if they're Pretty Cure?"

At that moment, someone patted her on the shoulder. Kana was shocked and looked behind. It was the same girl she had bumped into the previous day. "Hey, are you talking to yourself?" she asked. "Oh, no no no. I was just, uh..."  
"I understand. You must have no friends, being new and all, so you made up a bunch of imaginary ones. Don't worry, its normal. I did that all the time."  
"That's not the case, really" said Kana  
"I'm Watanabe Aika. I'm a first year in this school. What's your name?"  
"Um, I'm Nakazawa Kana. I transferred here from Hokkaido a few days ago. I'm a grade ahead of you."  
"Hey, since you're new why don't show you around? Come on."  
Aika grabbed Kana's hand tightly and pulled her out. "Um, Watanabe-san, you're hurting me" said Kana.  
"Oh, just call me Aika-chan. Is it okay if I call you Kana-san?"  
"Yeah, its fine, I guess."

Aika showed her around the school. She took her to the library last. "And this is our school library. Its really big" said Aika. "It is pretty big indeed" said Kana. "Feel free to borrow a book" said Aika.

Kana looked around. "That girl...I feel like I've seen her before. I did see her yesterday when she bumped into me, but...could she be a Pretty Cure? Should I ask her? No, maybe I shouldn't. Maybe she isn't a Pretty Cure."

"Hey Kana-san, are you borrowing anything?" asked Aika. "Um, no. I won't borrow anything today" said Kana. Just then the bell rang. "Come on, we have to go back to class. I'll see you later, Kana-san" said Aika. The two girls went respectively to their own classes.

"I can't believe it. I've actually made a friend here. I'm so happy" said Kana to herself. In class, she was so happy that she didn't pay attention in class until the teacher called her. "Nakazawa-san, are you paying attention?" she asked.  
"Uh, yes" said Kana.  
"Then perhaps you can solve this problem on the board."  
Kana looked at the math problem on the board, perplexed.

After school, Kana walked home. "Hey, Kana-san. Lets walk together" said Aika. "Yeah, sure" said Kana. As they were walking, they talked to each other.

"Hey Aika-chan, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"If...someone came up to you and said they could grant you one wish- any wish- what would you wish for?"  
"Huh? Well, um...why are you asking me this?"  
"Well...just like that, you know. I'm sorry if it sounded a little strange. To tell you the truth, I'm extremely shy and don't have confidence to talk to people. As a result, I never really made any friends, even at my old school. But now, here I am, walking home with you. I was so happy that I didn't even pay attention in class until the teacher caught me."  
"Hmm...I see."  
"Oh, my home is just there. See you tomorrow, Aika-chan. I'm glad I met you."

Just then, the girls heard yelling from the next house. "Oh, that's Sugimoto Daisuke-kun. He's in my class" said Aika. Daisuke's dad was yelling at him.  
"How could you fail this test, Daisuke! And to think you've kept it from me all this time!"  
"Dad, I..."  
"Quiet! I don't want to hear anything! See your cousin! He gets straight A's in everything. When will you learn to be like him? Stand outside and think about your failure!"

Daisuke  
s dad slammed the door on him and he sat on the front porch, sulking.

Kana looked at his spirit. "His spirit is angry and jealous. Why do parents feel the need to compare anyway?" asked Kana

"He always compares me to my cousin. Well dad, I'm sorry I'm not bright like him. If you love my cousin so much, why don't you adopt him?!"

Daisuke's spirit became a monster. "Whaa...Sugimoto-kun?" said Aika.

Daisuke's spirit started banging on the road, causing the ground to shake. His parents came out and saw Daisuke lifeless while his spirit went on a rampage. "Daisuke? What happened?" said his mother.

"You always compare me to my cousin! If you wanted a bright kid, why don't you go adopt him! Its obvious you don't love me!" said the spirit. It then attacked Mr. Sugimoto. Kana was quick on the draw. "Kana-san, what are you doing?" asked Aika.

"Please, do something about this" said Mr. Sugimoto. Kana nodded. "I'll be right back! Aika-chan can go home" said Kana.

Kana ran home. "Kana, welcome home. How was your..."  
"Mom, I have to do something urgently. I'll be back soon, I promise" said Kana. She ran to her room, got her staff and ran back out. "Oh, today's youth are so busy" sighed Akira.

Kana reached the spot soon. "Kana! You're just in time! Hurry up!" said Kiara.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"

The area then changed and they were in the same flower field as before with the purple sky.

Daisuke attacked Cure Harmony with giant F's. Cure Harmony was able to fly to avoid them. "Maybe my flowers will calm you down. FLORAL STORM!"

Purple petals rained down rapidly and it looked like the spirit couldn't attack any further. Cure Harmony lifted her staff, ready to perform Spirit Healing.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT..."

But Daisuke's spirit knocked her staff down before she could complete it, then attacked her with more F's. One of them hit Cure Harmony and she fell down. She tried to reach for her staff, but the spirit trapped her in a circle. "Daisuke-kun, please calm down. I'm doing this for your own good! Your parents are worried about you!" exclaimed Cure Harmony. "Don't lie! My parents never loved me!" exclaimed the spirit.

Just then, a strong wind blew and the sky turned light pink. "What is this wind?" said Cure Harmony. Aika came that way, with her staff.

"Aika-chan? Is that...?"

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

Aika got a white and light pink dress and light pink shoes shaped like wings Her hair then turned light pink in colour and was tied in a pigtail on her right side. She then got light pink wings.

"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"

"No way! Aika-chan is...a Pretty Cure?"

Cure Joy flew over to Cure Harmony. "Cure Harmony, you have wings, remember. You can fly" said Cure Joy. "Oh, yeah." Cure Joy took Cure Harmony's hand and they flew out together.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" screamed the spirit. It tried to attack the two Cures but they flew away.

"BLOWING WIND!"

There was a strong wind that stalled the spirit's movement.

"Now, Harmony!"

"FLOWER SHOWER!"

"Its completely stalled. Joy, you know Daisuke-kun, right? You can do the Spirit Healing this time" said Cure Harmony.

Cure Joy flew over the spirit. "Sugimoto-kun, its okay. I understand how you feel. I too have been compared to my older sister. But please know that rampaging like this isn't right. I'm trying to help you" said Cure Joy. She then raised her staff.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

It rained pink sparkles. Daisuke's spirit calmed down and went inside its owner. Soon, Cure Harmony and Cure Joy were back where they were before. At a distance, Cure Hope, the red Pretty Cure, was watching.

"Looks like our work here is done" said Cure Joy. "Oh, you angels! Thank you so much" said Mr Sugimoto. The two Cures flew away.

Daisuke slowly came to. "What...happened?" he asked. "Daisuke! I'm so glad you're okay!" exclaimed Mrs Sugimoto. "Daisuke, I'm so sorry for comparing you with your cousin all the time. You're special in your own way. Just know that" said Mr Sugimoto.

"So, you're Pretty Cure too?" asked Kana.  
"Yeah. I was going to ask you the same question" said Aika. They both started laughing.  
"So Kana-san, what did you wish for?" asked Aika.  
"Well, as I told you earlier, I'm extremely shy and have no confidence in talking to people. So I wished that I could gain confidence so I could make a friend. I guess that wish came true today." She looked at Aika, then at Kiara.  
"What did you wish for, Aika-chan?"  
Aika smiled.  
"Kana-san, to tell you the truth, I'm not what I seem. I may look like a cheerful, vibrant girl, but deep down, I hide a lot of insecurities. You see, I have an older sister named Airi. She's not only pretty but also intelligent. My parents keep doting over her and compared me to her left and right, ever since I was a child. I thought I could never measure up to Airi, but then my cousin Rin said something to me."  
"What did she say to you?"  
" 'Aika, whenever you're feeling down, just smile and you'll forget the pain'. Ever since then, I adopted this cheerful personality. I managed to make a lot of friends this way. To the point where I trusted in them and told them my insecurities. But one day, I heard them saying that I was pathetic and not as cool as they thought I was."  
Aika then paused.  
"Aika-chan, I'm so sorry."  
"I was crushed. When I met Kiara, I wished that I could have at least one genuine friend I could pour out my insecurities out to. And today, that wish has finally come true."

Aika looked at Kana and smiled. "Kana-san, you're my first real friend. I can safely say that" said Aika. "And I think you're my first friend ever" said Kana. "So, what did you give up to make this wish come true. I had to give up Kou-san, a teddy bear I'd had since childhood"  
"Oh, don't remind me. I had to give up my entire video game collection. Oh Kiara, why are you so greedy?" asked Aika.  
"Hey, that's just how it is" said Kiara.

"So, you two found each other. Now all that's left is Cure Hope"  
"Hey Aika-chan, do you know who Cure Hope is?" asked Kana.  
"Nope. We'll just have to find her ourselves" said Aika.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Kana woke up as usual. Kiara wasn't there as she was staying at Aika's place. She rubbed her eyes, then went to the bathroom. Kana was in an all round good mood. She came down and had her breakfast. "I'm so glad you were able to make a friend, Kana" said Akira. "Yeah. I told you you'd make a friend" said Souma. Kana just smiled.

After her breakfast, she waved goodbye and walked off to school. On the way, she met Aika and Kiara. "Hi, Aika-chan, hi Kiara" said Kana. "Hello, Kana-san" said Aika. "So Kiara, how do you like Aika-chan's house?" asked Kana. "Oh, Aika's mother makes the most delicious food" said Kiara. "Don't dream now, Kiara. We have to get to school" said Aika. Kiara hid in Aika's bag and the two girls went to school.

"Oh, Yoshida-senpai is coming" said one of the girls. Masumi Yoshida was the student council president and was very popular with the students at school. Though she was very rich, she always came to school walking as the school was near her home. She was a beautiful girl with flowing red hair. Many people wanted to be her friend but at the same time, they thought that since she was rich, she would have high standards for friends so they thought they had no chance. "good morning, Yoshida-senpai" said a group of girls. "Good morning" said Masumi. "Oh, good morning Yoshida-senpai" said Aika. Masumi smiled. "Good morning." she said and went on her way.

"She's the student council president, isn't she?" asked Kana. "Yes. Yoshida-senpai is good at almost everything. Be it studies or sports or art, you name it. She's perfect at nearly everything and she's super rich" said Aika. "Wow."

During break time, Kana sat with Aika and ate. "Hey Kiara, do you know who the third Pretty Cure is?" asked Aika. "Yes. But I prefer you find out who she is yourself" said Kiara. "Cure Hope, isn't it? How are we going to find her?" asked Kana. "Leave it to me. I have an idea. Only Pretty Cure can see Kiara, right? Well, we'll show Kiara to every girl. Whoever can see her must be Cure Hope" said Aika. "Are you sure that's..." But Aika had already grabbed Kana and Kiara and was on her way.

"Hey, can you see this rabbit?" she asked a girl. "What rabbit?" asked the girl. "Oh, she's not Cure Hope." Aika did this to almost every and she got a negative response each time. Kana was beginning to get tired. "Um, Aika-chan, I'm not sure this is going to work. We've tried every girl. Besides, we're only making ourselves look dumb" said Kana. "Well I'm not giving up just yet" said Aika. "You two are quite the interesting bunch, aren't you?" asked a familiar voice. It was Masumi. "Y-Y-Yoshida-senpai, we were just uh, playing a game. Right Kana-san?" asked Aika. "Y-Yeah. Just playing a very strange game" replied Kana. Masumi looked at Aika's hand and smiled.

"Nakazawa-san, how do you like this school?" asked Masumi. "Oh, I really like it. I've already made a friend here" said Kana. "I can see that. I was watching you play your game. Like I said, you two certainly make an interesting bunch" said Masumi. "Th-Thank you, Yoshida-senpai" said Kana. "Hey no need to stutter when talking to me. I'm not as unapproachable as you think. Also, call me Masumi-senpai, okay? You two, Watanabe-san" said Masumi.

Both th girls were shocked. "WHAAAAAAT?" "The great Yoshida-senpai wants us to call her by her first name?" exclaimed Aika. "Yes. Let's play your little game together" said Masumi. "B-But Masumi-senpai is too good for these silly games" said Aika. "Oh please. I love games as much as anyone else. Let's play together" said Masumi. Aika was so excited that she let go of Kiara. "Alright, Masumi-senpai" she said. She grabbed Masumi's hand and dragged her away. Masumi looked behind at Kiara. "Well, they're closer to finding Cure Hope than I thought" said Kiara.

A group of girls saw Masumi, Kana and Aika playing together. "No way. Yoshida-senpai is playing with those two girls?!" said one girl. "Oh, I know the one with spectacles. She's Nakazawa Kana-san. She transferred her a few days ago and sits next to me" said another girl. "No way, Hina-chan! A transfer student is friends with Yoshida-senpai?"  
"She must be special to be her friend. So unlike me" said Hina.

Kana looked behind and saw Hina's spirit. "Akiyama Hina-san's spirit seems troubled" whispered Kana. "Yeah. Hopefully it doesn't trouble is at school" said Aika. "What are you girls whispering about?" asked Masumi. "Oh, uh nothing" said Kana.

After school got over, Masumi offered to walk with the girls. "Hey Masumi-senpai, what makes us so special that you wanted to be friends with us?" asked Kana. Masumi merely smiled. "Just that you two seemed to be having fun. To tell the truth, I'm not _that_ unapproachable that people make me out to be. Sure I may be a bit of a perfectionist but I do love being around people and helping them with their problems" said Masumi.

The girls saw Hina sitting on a bench with a hand on her forehead. She looked glum. "Isn't that Akiyama Hina? Why does she look so gloomy?" asked Masumi. They heard Hina talking to herself. "Nakazawa-san and her friend must be special if Yoshida-senpai wanted to be friends with them. And I...I have...NOTHING!" Her spirit suddenly turned into a monster. "Oh no, not again" said Kana. The monster came towards Masumi. "What do they have that's so special? I want to be special too!" it exclaimed. "Masumi-senpai, you'd better run home!" said Aika. "Come on, Kana. Let's get our staff."

The girls ran to their home, got their staff and hurried back. They raised it up.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"  
"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"

The next moment, they found themselves in the same place, with the sky pink.

"I'm just NOT ANYTHING SPECIAL!" exclaimed Hina's spirit as it wttacked the Cures. They jumped up.

"Calm down, Akiyama-san, I'm not that special either" said Kana.

"WHIRL WIND!"  
"FLOWER SHOWER!"

A whirlwind started blowing and at the same time, it rained flower petals. But the spirit managed to avoid them. "Look at you! You have these special powers! And what am I? Nothing!" It blew a strong wind. Cure Joy tried to stop it, but the two girls were blown away. "Oh no, my wings! They hurt!" said Cure Harmony. "Mine too! I can't fly! We'll have to rely on our legs!" said Cure Joy.

The he spirit tried to attack them once more. Since the girls couldn't fly, they ran. "Its not fair! It's just not fair! Why is everyone so much better than me?" the spirit raged. "Akiyama-san, please come to your senses. You are special, in your own way" said Cure Joy.

Just then, the sky turned red and there was a bright light from the sun. "The sun is still in the sky? But it's sunset" said Cure Harmony. "Unless, it's Cure Hope" said Cure Joy. Masumi arrived on the scene, with a red staff. "Masumi-senpai is..." began Cure Joy.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

Masumi gained a white and red dress and light red shoes. Her hair became long and gained a darker shade of red. Her eyes also turned red and she gained light red wings.

"The angel that brings hope and light to people, Cure Hope!"

"Masumi-senpai is Cure Hope?" asked Cure Joy. "Finally, I found both of you. Now, let's do this together. Light of Hope, I call you" said Cure Hope.

A light came from the sky into Cure Hope's hand. She directed it towards the spirit. The light blinded its eyes. "YAAAAH! I can't seeeee!" it exclaimed. "Now girls" said Cure Hope.

"FLORAL STORM!"  
"BLOWING WIND!"

The spirit was completely helpless now. "Cure Hope, I believe it's your turn" said Cure Joy. Cure Hope flew up and raised her staff.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

It rained red sparkles. In a while, everything went back to normal. Hina slowly opened her eyes. "What was I doing?" she asked. "You just fell sick, Akiyama-san. Now go home. Your parents must be worried" said Masumi. Hina smiled and then went home.

"YAY! We're all finally together!" exclaimed Aika.  
"I actually knew you were Pretty Cure from the beginning. When I first saw Nakazawa-san, I saw Kiara flying behind her. And I saw Kiara in your hands too, Watanabe-san. I just preferred to keep quiet about it" said Masumi.  
"Oh, senpai. You're just like Kiara" said Aika.  
"So that's why you wanted to be friends with us? Because we were Pretty Cure?" asked Kana.  
Masumi smiled. "No, no, not at all. It was also because you looked so happy together and I wanted to join in. To tell the truth, being popular isn't all it's cut out to be. Everyone thinks that because I'm rich and popular, I have high standards for friends and that's why they don't come around me and are nervous around me. But the truth is, that's not who I am at all. I just wanted someone to understand that and you two finally did" said Masumi.  
"So senpai's wish was.." began Kana.  
"...yes. My wish was that I could have at least one person who could understand that I wasn't as unapproachable as people think. And today, that wish came true. So giving up my favourite dress was totally worth it" said Masumi.  
"So now you're all together, you need a leader. Every team has a leader" said Kiara.  
"You're right, Kiara. And I know exactly who fits that bill. Masumi-senpai, you are our leader" said Aika.  
"Me?"  
"Exactly. You're the student council president, you're older than all of us and you were the first one to become Pretty Cure. You can be our leader. What say, Kana-san?"  
"Yes, I agree."  
"Alright. But can I call you both Kana-chan and Aika-chan?"  
"Sure!" said Kana and Aika together.  
"Now then, let's go home together" said Masumi.

Hand in hand, the girls walked home together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Kana became a Pretty Cure, she had been happier. Her parents were glad. "Kana, I'm so happy you gained new friends at that school. I told you you'd get used to it" said Akira. "Yeah, I knew too" said Kana. "Hey, why not invite your friends here for a sleepover on the weekend? You can get to know each other better" said Souma. "I'll have to scheck with them first" said Kana.

"I'm leaving."

Kana met Aika and Masumi on the way to school. "Aika-chan, Masumi-senpai, good morning" she said. "Morning, Kana-chan. Did you sleep well?" asked Masumi. "Yes I did. Is it me, or did Kiara grow fatter?" asked Kana. "There was so much delicious food there" said Kiara. "Kiara, eating too much is not good for you" said Aika. "Yeah, I get it" said Kiara. "Come on now, the bell is about to ring. Kiara, get in my bag" said Masumi. Kiara got in Masumi's bag and they went inside.

After school, the girls walked home together. "Well, it's a good thing I didn't have student council duties today. Or else you two would have to walk without me" said Masumi. "Hey Masumi-senpai, Aika-chan, my mom said I can have a sleepover on the weekend and you two can come. Will you be able to make it?" asked Kana. "Why yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world" said Aika. "I'll be there too" said Masumi. "Good. See you then" said Kana.

The weekend arrived soon and Kana eagerly awaited her friends. Finally, they came with their sleeping bags and backpacks. "Aika-chan, Masumi-senpai. Welcome home" said Kana. "Wow, you have a nice home, Kana-san" said Aika. "Thank you. Mom, these are my friends, Aika-chan and Masumi-senpai." "Oh, so you're her friends. Welcome home. Thank you for keeping Kana company" said Akira. "Its our pleasure" said Masumi. "Oh, so these are your friends. Welcome, welcome" said Souma. "Which of you is the student council president?" "I am" said Masumi. "Oh. Kana is lucky to have you as a friend" said Souma. "Its my pleasure being her friend" said Masumi. "Come on, girls. I'll take you to my room" said Kana.

Kana led the girls to her room. "Wow. Its really nice" said Aika. "Thanks" said Kana. "Hey, Kana-chan. We brought our staffs just in case" said Masumi. "That's good" said Kana. "So what do people do during sleepovers?" asked Kiara."Well, we usually play pillow fights and..." began Kana. "And I've already got you!" said Aika. She threw a pillow at Kana. "Now I'm going to get you" said Kana. She aimed a pillow at Aika but it hit Masumi. "And now, you've made me mad" said Masumi. Soon, the girls were in on the pillow fight. Even Kiara joined in.

"So, what else do people do?" asked Kiara. "Well, I guess we sit down and...talk to each other" said Kana. "Hey Kana-chan I forgot to ask, what did you and Aika-chan wish for?" asked Masumi. "I never had confidence to talk to people. So I wished to gain confidence so I could make a friend or two. With difficulty, I gave up my childhood teddy bear, Kou-san for it to come true" said Kana. "You know, I've had a lot of fake friends in my life. I wished I could get at least one genuine friend. I was ready to give up my entire video game collection, if it meant my wish would come true" said Aika. "I see" said Masumi. "Hey, don't you all realise what you have in common with your wishes?" asked Kiara. "What is it?" asked Kana. "All your wishes had to do with getting a friend. And now, you've all got each other" said Kiara. "Hey, that's right" said Aika. "I'm so glad to have you two into my life" said Masumi. "Yeah. I always thought I'd remain the same, until I met Kiara and then, both of you" said Kana.

"Beyond being Pretty Cure, what do you two like doing?" asked Kana. "Oh, I'm really good at cooking. In fact, I'd say I'm an ace at it" said Masumi. "Really? Can you make something for us?" asked Aika. "Maybe another time" said Masumi. "What about you, Aika-chan? What are you good at?" asked Masumi. "Oh, I really LOVE video games. I'm an expert at time. I bet I can take any of you two head on" said Aika. "Sure, Aika-chan, but other than that?" "Well, I do play the piano. I've been playing it ever since I was a child. But my parents are too busy doting over my sister Airi to notice my talent" said Aika. "Well, do show us your talent next time, Aika-chan. I'm sure you can play well" said Masumi. "If your parents don't appreciate you, we certainly will" sad Kana. "Thank you" said Aika, smiling. "What about you, Kana-san? What are you good at?"  
"Um, I really like drawing and...I write stories sometimes"  
"Really? Let me see the stories" said Aika.  
"No no. They aren't really any good" said Kana.  
"Come on. You need to have confidence" said Aika.  
"Trust me, you don't really need to see them" said Kana.  
"Well, maybe one day. But I do have my sketchbook" said Kana. She went over to a drawer and got out a sketchbook. "I draw everything here" said Kana. Aika and Masumi went through it.  
"Wow. Its really nice" said Aika.  
"Yeah. Even I can't draw this well" said Masumi.  
"Uh, thank you" said Kana.  
"Keep going, Kana-chan. You might become an artist one day" said Masumi.  
"Ha ha, I don't think that would happen" said Kana.

"Hey guys, I have an idea for a game!" exclaimed Aika. "What is it?" asked Kana. "Well, its like hide and seek, but in a dark room. One person will count to ten and the other two hide somewhere in the room. The person counting has to look for them in the dark room" said Aika. "That sounds fun. Aika-chan, since you came up with the idea first, you count first" said Masumi. "Okay. Kiara, you can play too" said Aika.

Kana turned off the lights and Aika began to count to ten.

"7...8...9...10. Ready or not, here I come!"

Aika began poking around the room. She found Kana and Kiara under the bed and Masumi was hidden in the closer. "Kana-chan, since I found you first, you have to count" said Aika.

Kana began to count all the way to ten while the other girls and Kiara hid.

"Ready or not, here I come" said Kana.

She found Masumi in her closet and Aika under the bed covers. "Now its Masumi-senpai's turn to count" said Kana.

Masumi counted all the way to ten, then searched for the girls.

This went on for a long time until Akira came into the room and told the girls it was time to sleep. They all got their sleeping bags out and slept on the floor. "Finally, I get the bed" said Kiara. She slept comfortably in Kana's bed.

The next day after a hearty breakfast, Masumi and Aika said goodbye to Kana and went on their way home. "Thanks for coming" said Kana. Aika and Masumi walked together. "I'm glad we became Pretty Cure. Otherwise, we wouldn't have met each other" said Aika. "Our sacrifices were totally worth it" said Masumi.

They came across a park and saw a group of children playing. "I used to play all the time here, whenever I was upset. It would always make me feel better" said Aika.

Suddenly, one of the boys got into an argument with his friends.  
"You cheated! You're not supposed to look!" said a boy.  
"But I didn't..."  
"Quiet, you did! We don't want to play with such people. Come on, guys!"

The other kids went away leaving the boy alone. "Wow, kids can be cruel" said Masumi.  
"Those people are always blaming me for everything. Oh well, who cares? I don't need them to be happy. In fact, I don't need friends at all! Who needs them?"  
Suddenly, his spirit became bigger and became a monster.  
"At this time too?" said Aika.  
"We have to get out staffs" said Masumi.  
"Oh no! We left them at Kana-san's place" said Aika.  
"Well then we have to go back and get them. Come on" said Masumi.

The girls ran back to Kana's house and knocked on the door. It was opened by Kana. "Aika-chan, Masumi-senpai. Did you forget something here?" asked Kana. "Yeah, our staff. And there's a spirit attacking the park. We have to be there soon!" said Aika.

The girls ran up to Kana's room, got their staff and ran to the park. By the time they reached, they playground was destroyed and kids were running in fear. "Oh no!" said Aika. "We have to be quicker next time. Come on, girls. It time to transform!"

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"  
"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"  
"The angel that brings hope and light to people, Cure Hope!"

They were transported to the same place as before. This time, the sky was a mixture of purple, pink and red. The wind was blowing and the sun shone brightly. "Alright girls, are you ready?" asked Cure Hope. "Ready as ever!" said Cure Joy.

"Who needs friends anyway? I don't!" raged the spirit. It threw a slide at the girls, which they dodged. "Geez, he needs to calm down" said Cure Joy. "Its already destroyed the playground. We don't need it destroying anything else. Come on!" said Cure Hope. She flew around the spirit.

"Light of Hope, I call you."

A light came from up into Cure Hope's arms and she directed it towards the spirit. But it was able to deflect the light back. "Agh! I can't see!" said Cure Hope. "We've got you!" said Cure Joy.

"WHIRL WIND!"

The whirlwind slowed down its movement. "Cure Harmony, its your turn!" said Cure Joy.

"FLOWER SHOWER!"

The petals rained down on the spirit. By then, Cure Hope had recovered. "Awesome job, girls. Now its my turn. Bright Light!"

A very bright light appeared in Cure Hope's arms. She directed it towards the spirit. It was blinded for a while.

"Since this spirit belongs to a child, it significantly easier to beat. What do you say we heal him together?" asked Cure Hope. The other two nodded.

The three girls raised their staffs together.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

Purple, pink and red sparkles rained down. In a while, everything went back to normal. However, they playground was still destroyed. The boy opened his eyes. "What happened to the playground?" he asked. "A monster destroyed it" said a boy. "We're so glad you're okay. We thought you were a goner" said a girl.  
"Really?"  
The boy made up with his friends.

"So, when is everything going to be magically fixed?" asked Aika. "It won't" said Kiara "You have to be n time or it will have consequences."  
"Maybe we should take our staffs with us wherever we go. But that would be too much" said Kana. "I have a better idea. Give me your staffs" said Kiara.

The girls gave Kiara their staffs. She used her magic and turned them into rings, which the girls put on. "Now it will be more convenient. Whenever there's a raging spirit around, all you have to do is take off your rings. They will immediately turn into the staffs and then you can transform. Don't worry, no one can get the ring off your finger except you."  
"That's more like it" said Masumi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted for a long time. My family and I were on holiday. But now, I'm back to posting. Also, I changed my username to Sailor-Rebecca, because I really love Sailor Moon and I felt like Lady Rebecca didn't suit me. So anyway, enjoy the story.**

Kana was sitting in class, busy drawing in her art book. "Wow, Kana. That's an amazing drawing" said Kiara. "Thanks, Kiara" said Kana.

"KANA-SAN!"

Aika entered the class. "Aika-chan, what are you dong here?" asked Kana. "I just wanted to see you" said Aika. She suddenly caught a glimpse of Kana's drawing. "Wow, that's so nice" said Aika. "Thank you" said Kana. "Its amazing. You should totally enter our inter-school art contest. You'd be the undoubted winner" said Aika. "Oh please, I'm good but not that great. I'm sure there are better artists than me in this school" said Kana. "Maybe, but you could just try. No harm in trying" said Aika. "Well, okay, I guess" said Kana. "GREAT! Come on. All participants have to give their names to Masumi-senpai" said Aika. She grabbed Kana's hand and dashed off into the hall.

"MASUMI-SENPAI!" Kana and Aika entered Masumi's class.  
"Kana-chan, Aika-chan. What brings you here?" asked Masumi.  
"Kana-san is entering the inter school art contest" said Aika. "Her drawings are amazing! I have her art book here. Look!"  
Masumi flipped through the pages. "From all these, I can tell you read a lot of shojo manga, isn't that right Kana-chan?"  
"Um, yes. I have a collection at home. I've practised the artstyle over the years and now I'm really good at it" said Kana.  
Masumi smiled. "Alright, I'll enter your name. It seems you have a chance of winning" said Masumi. "YES!" said Aika.  
"You'll win for sure, Kana-san."

When Kana, Aika and Masumi were out for break time, they met with another girl who was in Masumi's class. She had long, brown hair and dark blue eyes. "You're Nakazawa Kana, the girl who's entering the art contest right?" she asked. "Um, yes. Are you entering too?" asked Kana. "That I am. May I see your art book?" asked the girl. Kana showed her art book. "Hmmm...seems like you specialize in shojo art style. That's fine but it won't get you far in this contest" she said. "Don't be so haughty, Yamagochi-san. Just because her art is different it doesn't mean she has no chance of winning" said Masumi. "You have a point, Yoshida-senpai. But I am the famed artist here. Take a look at my book" She handed Kana her art book. Kana flipped through the pages. "Wow. Her art is so good. So much better than mine" thought Kana. "What do you think? Much better than your art, right?" she said. "She has just as much of a chance at winning as you, Yamagochi-san" said Masumi. "Maybe, but her art can't compare to mine." She turned to Kana. "My name is Yamagochi Saayu. Remember that." She flipped her hair and walked away.

"Yamagochi-san is in my class. She's popular here for her art. But I wish she didn't act so proud and haughty about it" said Masumi. "I hate that Yamagochi girl! She looks down on every other artist, especially beginners. She once told me that a infant could draw better than me! If only her attitude was as good as her art" said Aika.  
"She's right, though. If she's entering the contest, I have no chance of winning" said Kana. "Kana-san, don't say that. Your art is pretty good. Don't listen to whatever Yamagochi says" said Aika. "Hey Kana-chan, just between you and me, I think your art is better than her art" said Masumi. Kana felt encouraged again. "Alright, then. I guess I'll try." "The theme is 'midnight scene'. I'm sure you can pull it off" said Masumi.

During the weekend, Aika and Masumi came to Kana's house. "Hey, Kana-chan. How is your drawing going?" asked Masumi. "I'm having such a hard time getting inspired" said Kana. "Please help me."

The girls went to Kana's room. Kana sat at her desk, her paintbrush in hand. "This is the least inspired I've been" said Kana. "Kana-chan, you read a lot of shojo manga, don't you?" asked Masumi, looking at her collection. "Yes! I just love shojo manga" said Kana. "Why don't you draw something shojo-like, then?" asked Aika.  
"Like what?"  
"Like, a couple staring at the stars..." said Aika.  
"Why didn't I think of that earlier? Thank you, Aika-chan" said Kana.  
"I'm surprised you didn't think of it earlier, considering how creative you are" said Masumi.  
"Alright, let's do this!"

Kana painted a picture and showed it to Aika and Masumi. "How's this?" asked Kana. "Well, it could be better" said Kiara. "I knew it. I'm still working on backgrounds" said Kana. "I know backgrounds seem hard at first but with practice you can do it" said Masumi. "Alright, I'll try again."

Kana painted another picture and showed it to the others. "Is this any better?" she asked. "It is, but it still needs work" said Masumi. "Don't give up! Keep trying until you get better" said Aika. "I'll keep trying harder" said Kana.

Kana kept drawing pictures and showing them to Aika, Masumi and Kiara and they told her what needed to be worked on. Finally, she drew a picture she considered perfect. "It looks really good" said Aika. "I finally drew a good background!" exclaimed Kana. "And the boy and girl counting the stars" said Kiara. "Thank you, guys" said Kana. "I'm going to turn this in for the art contest!"  
"Very well then, keep it safe Kana-chan" said Masumi.

The day of the contest soon arrived. Everyone had put up their art on the wall. The students who weren't participating admired all the beautiful art put up by students. As usual, Saayu's art was the centre of attention. "Yamagochi-San really is the best" said one girl. "She'll win for sure" said another. The other participants looked at her with contempt. "If only Yamagochi's atruth de was as good as her art" said one student. "Yeah. She said a dog could draw better than me. The nerve of that girl is just..." said another. "Yet everyone admires her. They don't know how rude she is to other artists" said yet another student. "So Yamagochi went to them as well" thought Kana.

The judges came around and looked at the student's art. They wrote things down on their notebooks. Eventually, they came around to Kana's work. Kana felt her heart pounding as they wrote things in their notebook. They then went and discussed something. Soon, they came in with a blue ribbon. "Now's the moment. I'll win for sure. No one can top my art" thought Saayu. But th judges went straight past her to Kana and put the first place ribbon on Kana's piece. "Nakazawa Kana, with her piece 'Starong at the Stars' wins this round and will be competing in the inter school art competition" said the judges. All the students, except Saayu cheered. "Congratulations Nakazawa-san. You really deserved it" said one student.  
"Will you teach me some time?" asked another.

Masumi and Aika managed to push their way through the crowd. "Congratulations, Kana-san. Looks like your hard work paid off" said Masumi. "You even beat Yamagochi! That's awesome!" exclaimed Aika.

Kana looked at Saayu's spirit and saw that it was green with envy. She made it over to Saayu. "Yamagochi-san, it's okay if you didn't win. Your art is still good and..."  
Saayu slapped Kana's hand away. "All the admiration you're getting...it should be coming TO ME!"

Saayu's spirit turned into a monster and started destroying the school. The students ran away in fear. She then went to the judges. "Why did you give HER the first place? Don't you know I'M the famed artist in this school? I should have won! I deserved first place! I'M MUCH BETTER THAN HER!"

The girls and Kiara went outside so no one could see them and transformed.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"  
"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"  
"The angel that brings hope and light to people, Cure Hope!"

The girls and Saayu found themselves in the same flower field, this time with a purple sky. Saayu's spirit took a large paintbrush. "YAAAAAH! I should have gotten first place!" She shot a wave of colours at the girls. They managed to avoid it. "Geez, that girl has such a big ego" said Cure Joy.  
"WHIRL WIND!"

A huge whirlwind appeared, which Saayu avoided. "WHY? WHY DOES THE PRAISE GO TO HER AND NOT ME?"  
"Yamagochi-san, please cal down. You can't win every time" said Cure Hope.  
"Light of Hope, I call you!"

A bright light appeared in Cure Hope's hand which she directed at Saayu's spirit. "WAAAAH! I'M THE FAMED ARTIST! I SHOULD WIN!"  
She shot black paint at Cure Harmony and got her stuck to a tree. "I...I can't move!" she exclaimed. Soon, she trapped the other Cures as well. "I should win! I deserve to win! My style is better than hers!"  
"No, you're wrong! Everyone has a different style. Just because you draw in one style doesn't mean its better. Every style has its own uniqueness. And you must never bring artists down for using a different one from yours!"

Cure Harmony broke free and freed the other Cures as well.

"FLORAL STORM!"

The wave of flowers made Saayu unable to move. Cure Harmony then moved to Saayu. "Yamagochi-san, doesn't this place inspire you? Look at it. There are beautiful flowers of every type here. The sky is a beautiful colour. Shouldn't this be an artist's delight?" asked Cure Harmony. Saayu looked around. "I feel...inspired" she said. "It doesn't matte if you win or lose. What matters is your passion" said Cure Harmony.  
"My...passion"  
"So please, allow me to heal you. Then you can draw your inspiration."

Saayu's spirit kneeled down. "Wow, you dd the impossible. You got through to the haughty Yamagochi" said Cure Joy.  
"Now, why don't you go ahead and heal her spirit?" said Cure Hope.  
Cure Harmony flew up and raised her staff.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

It rained purple sparkles and Saayu's spirit was healed. The girls found themselves back to there they were. Saayu slowly regained consciousness. "What...happened? Where am I?"  
"Yamagochi-san, are you alright?" asked Masumi.  
"Yeah. I had a wonderful dream. I was in this beautiful place. There were flowers everywhere, the sky was purple and there were these three angels. I truly feel inspired" she said.  
She saw all the participants glaring at her with contempt.  
"Everyone, I'm so sorry I said all those things to you. Your art is good in its own right. Everyone has their own style and every style has its uniqueness. No style is better than another. That's what I learned from my dream. I'm sure you all here will grow up to become great artists. And Watanabe-san, keep working on your art. You will become good one day too" said Saayu.  
She then looked at Kana.  
"Kana-san, you deserve the first place. Congragulations."

"Wow, what's gotten into her?" asked one student.  
"I don't know but I like this Yamagochi better than the old one" said another.  
"Hey, Kana-san, will you teach me how to draw as good as you someday?" asked Saayu. Kana smiled. "Sure, I will" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the weekend and the Nakazawa household had a visitor. "Is Kana-chan in there?" asked Masumi. "Yes, she's in her room. I'll go and call her" said Akira. "Kana, your friend is here!"  
"I'm coming mom!"

Kana came running down the stairs. "Masumi-senpai, what brings you here?" she asked. "The results of the inter school art contest are out and you won first place!" said Masumi. "Really? That's amazing!" said Kana. "Oh, congratulations Kana. You truly deserve it!" said Akira. "I always knew my daughter was a great artist!" said Souma. "How about we share it with Aika-chan?" asked Kana. "Sure. Lets go to her place."

Kana and Masumi went over to Aika's place and knocked her door. It was opened by her older sister, Airi. "Hello, is Aika-chan there?" asked Masumi. "Oh, she's in her room. Please do come in" said Airi. When they stepped in, the sound of someone playing the piano greeted them. "What wonderful music. Who's playing that?" asked Kana. "Oh, that's Aika. She practices her piano on the weekend. She's amazing on it" said Airi. "Aika, your friends are here!" she said.

Aika came down the stairs. "Kana-san, Masumi-senpai. Welcome to my house" said Aika. "Please come into my room" she said, dragging the girls to her room. It was a room decorated with posters of video games. There was a TV with a game console, a study table and a piano. "You sure love video games, don't you?" said Masumi. "Of course! I may have give up my old collection to Kiara but it didn't take me long to get a new one." She showed her collection of video games. "Even I have gotten used to them. Why I've gotten even better than Aika" said Kiara. "No way!" said Aika. "Aika-chan plays the piano very well" said Kana. "Oh, you heard that? Well I practice every weekend" said Aika. "Would you play a piece for us?" asked Masumi. "Sure" said Aika.

Aika sat at her piano and played a beautiful piece. After she was done, she turned to Kana, Masumi and Kiara. "How was that?" she asked. The three clapped. "That was beautiful. It almost brought tears to my eyes" said Kiara. "You're really good, Aika-chan" said Kana. "I know. Even since I was a child I wanted to play the piano. I would often practice in the music room of my school. Then one day, I got my own piano for Christmas. And I've been playing it ever since" said Aika. "So you thought yourself? That's amazing" said Kana. "Yeah. Not that mom and dad notice. Its always 'Airi this, Airi that' with them. Anyway, is there a reason you stopped by?" "The results for the inter school art contest came out and I got first place!" said Kana. "No way, that's amazing! I knew you'd be the person to best represent our school!" said Aika. "You're amazing, Kana. Kiara wants to learn to draw as well as you!" said Kiara.

The next day, at school, it was announced that a music recital was coming up and anyone interested should give their names to the music teacher, Ms Mizuhara. "I think Aika-chan would be great for the part" said Kana. "Me? Well, I've never really played in front of an audience before and..."  
"Well, this would be your big debut then" said Masumi. "Everyone can see how well you can play the piano." "You really think I'm for for the part?" asked Aika. "Of course. We've heard you play. You pay wonderfully. I can't think of anyone else but you" said Kana. "Gee, thanks. I'll give my name for the piano" she said.  
Aika went and gave her name to the Ms Mizuhara. "Auditions are on Monday. Make sure you're on time or you won't get the part" said Ms Mizuhara.

After she went home, Aika changed her clothes and started playing. "Practicing already, Aika? But its not the weekend" said Airi. "I know. You see, I signed up for the piano recital and auditions are on Monday. I have to practice every day" said Aika. "Piano recital? That sounds exciting" said Airi. "Indeed. I only wish mom and dad were there to see it. But they're out on a business trip" said Aika. "Well, I'll certainly be there. I wouldn't miss my little sister playing for the world" said Airi.

Every day after that, Aika practiced the piano every day, whether at school or home. "Aika sure is dedicated, isn't she?" said Kana. "Yes, she sure is. This is her big chance to show her skills on stage" said Masumi. "It sounds beautiful" said Kiara.

The day of the auditions soon arrived. Everyone who gave their names was there, including Aika. Among the participants, was Hamazaki Yuji. He too was trying for the piano and practiced long and hard for it. He was in Kana's class. He was the first to try out for the piano. The last person to try was Aika.

After everyone had played, they all went home. Kana, Masumi and Kiara were waiting for Aika outside. "How did it go?" asked Kana. "It went well. I'm confident I'll make the cut. Come on, now. Lets go get some ice creams!"

As they were going, Aika noticed Yuji was talking with his father. "I've trained you well for this. You'd better make the cut" he said. "No one else would make it but me" said Yuji.

The next day, results for the auditions were put on the school notice board. Everyone crowded around to see. Aika was there too. "I hope I made it" she thought. Fingers crossed, she pushed her way through the crowd to see her results. When she saw her name for the person to play the piano, she was ecstatic. "I MADE IT, I MADE IT!" she screamed. She ran to Kana and Masumi. "GUYS, I MADE IT! I GOT THE PART!" she exclaimed. "Wow, that's amazing!" said Kana. "We knew you'd be the one" said Masumi. Yuji happened to enter just then and heard what Aika said. "She made the cut...and I didn't? Dad will be so disappointed" he thought. "Hey, uh, you played well too. Its just..." Yuji shruged her off and went to his own class. "That's Hamazaki-san from Kana-chan's class. His father was a great musician and expects his son to follow in his footsteps" said Masumi. "I saw him and his dad yesterday" said Aika.

When it was time to go home, the girls saw Yuji and his father. "So what's the result?" asked Mr Hamazaki. "Well...I didn't make it" said Yuji. "You didn't make it? Then who did? Who could possibly be better than you?" asked Mr Hamazaki. "This first year student named Watanabe Aika. I see her practicing the piano every day. She really is dedicated" said Yuji. "Bah. You know you're a disappointment when a first year beats you. I trained you hard for this and this is what you bring me? I'm disappointed in you!" said Mr Hamazaki. Yuji was left outside the house, feeling upset. Aika went there to make him feel better. But before she could, his spirit turned into a monster.

"How! I was trained hard for this? How did a first year of all people beat me!" exclaimed Yuji. "Oh no. I guess its time to transform" said Masumi.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"  
"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"  
"The angel that brings hope and light to people, Cure Hope!"

"WHY! WHY WAS I BEATEN BY A FIRST YEAR?!"  
"Calm down, Hamazaki. You were good too!" said Cure Joy.  
The monster flung musical notes at them as a weapon. The Cures managed to avoid it by flying.

"FLORAL STORM!"

The flower storm managed to stop the monster in its tracks, but only for a few seconds. With its musical notes, it razed Cure Harmony to the ground. "Cure Harmony! Hamazaki, please calm down!" said Cure Hope.

"Light of Hope, I call you!"

The bright light fell into his eyes and managed to blind him. But he went into a rage and trapped Cure Hope in his musical notes.

"I'm better than her! My music is better! I've trained hard for this!"  
"You may have, but it takes real dedication to really master an instrument. Merely playing because someone wants you to isn't the answer!" said Aika. "I've played the piano ever since I was a child. I was determined to master it, while you only played because your father wanted you to. That's why I got into the recital and you didn't. Do you understand, Hamazaki-san?" said Cure Joy.

"WHIRL WIND!"

Cure Joy flew over to Yuji's spirit. "Now, please allow me to heal you" said Cure Joy. The spirit bowed its head and Cure Joy raised her staff.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

Soon enough, Yuji was back to normal. He opened his eyes. "What...happened? Watanabe-san?"  
"Hamazaki-san, are you alright?" asked Aika. "Yeah, I'm fine. I had this strange dream. There was this angel who talked to me about music" said Yuji.

Just then, Mr. Hamazaki came out. "Yuji, please come in" he said, smiling. "Your mother talked to me. Maybe it was wrong of me to force you into this recital. Would you like some tea?" he asked. "Yeah! By the way, this is Watanabe Aika-san. She has been practicing the piano ever since she was a child. She even taught herself to play" said Yuji. "Ah, the winner of the auditions. Please do come in, Watanabe-san" said Mr. Hamazaki. Kana and Masumi just stood there smiling.

On the day of the recital, Aika played her part very well. Airi was there to record it all. Kana and Masumi sat next to her. After it was all over, everyone applauded. But Yuji clapped the loudest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aika-chan played really well at the recital yesterday" said Kana. "Haha, thanks. If only mom and dad were there to see it" said Aika. "Kiara wants to play the piano too. Can you teach me, Aika?" asked Kiara. "I would, but you don't even have fingers" said Aika. "Aww." Masumi giggled. "Even though we've been friends for a while, it feels like I barely know you two. For example, what's your favourite flavour?" "Well, I really love anything with chocolate" said Kana. "Me too!" said Aika. "What about you, Kiara?" asked Masumi. "Kiara will eat anything that comes my way!" said Kiara. The three girls laughed. "Well then, have you ever been to my house?" asked Masumi. "Um, no" said Kana. "Well then, do come on the weekend. I want to show you around. Kiara will guide you" said Masumi. "Alright! We'll be there!" said Aika.

On the weekend, Kiara led the girls to Masumi's house. "Here we are" she said once they reached. "Wow!" said Aika. The house was very big, with a beautiful front garden. "THIS is her house?" "Well, Masumi is a very rich girl" said Kiara. Kana went and rang the doorbell. It was opened my Masumi's mother. "Um, we're Masumi-senpai's friends and..." "I see. Masumi, your friends are here!"

Masumi came to the door. "Kana-chan, Aika-chan, welcome to my home. Do come in" said Masumi. She held their hands and dragged them inside. "Wow. Your house is very nice" said Aika. "Thanks. You must see the kitchen" said Masumi. She took the two girLs to the kitchen. It was very big. "Wow" said Kana. "I smell something delicious. Is it pie?" asked Kiara. "Oh Kiara, when it comes to food, all your senses work. Anyway, yes, I just finished making a chocolate pie for you girs" said Masumi. "And Kiara too?"  
"Yes, Kiara, its even for you."  
"Alright, lets eat!" said Aika.  
The girls took a slice of pie and ate it. "Mmm, its delicious" said Aika. "This is the best pie I've ever tasted" said Kana.  
Kiara went through the pie in five seconds. When she was done, her stomach was full. "I can barely get up" she said. "Oh, Kiara." The girls giggled.  
"I'm glad you liked it. I made it myself" said Masumi. "Masumi's cooking is amazing! She does it even better than her chefs" said Kiara. "I'm good at a lot of things, but cooking is my specialty" said Masumi.  
"Speaking of which, when we were coming to your house, I saw a poster for a cake making contest. All the best bakers in Tokyo are taking part. Why don't you go, senpai?" said Aika.  
"Me? Oh no, I'm only 15. The average age there will be over 20" said Masumi.  
"Masumi can still try. Her cooking is awesome" said Kiara.  
"Alright alright, if you insist. But I won't go in there with the prospect of winning. I just want to showcase my talents and even if I don't win, that's fine" said Masumi. "That's our Masumi-senpai" said Aika. "I'll start next weekend. No point in doing it so soon and just letting it be there in the fridge" said Masumi.  
"Can we come and help you?" asked Kana.  
"Sure. Everything's more fun with friends" said Masumi.

The week passed by quickly and the next weekend, Kana, Aika and Kiara were at Masumi's house. Masumi led them to the kitchen and made Kana and Aika wear aprons. "Alright then, lets start. We'll need sugar, flour and eggs and they're right here. Kana-chan, why don't you break the eggs?" said Masumi. Kana took an egg, but her hands slipped and she dropped it. "Sorry senpai. Its just that, I've never done this before" said Kana. "Its okay, there are plenty more" said Masumi. After cleaning the floor, she got more eggs out. "You just tap them to the side of the bowl and then..." The eggs cracked and Masumi put them in the bowl. "Now for the flour and sugar." Masumi put the flour and sugar in the bowl. "Now, Aika-chan, why don't you mix them up?" she said, giving a bowl and whisk to Aika. "My pleasure" said Aika. She mixed them thoroughly until some of the mixture started falling off. "Aika-chan, you sure are energetic. Now that's enough mixing" said Masumi.

After completing the rest of the procedure, Masumi kept the cake in the oven and everyone looked inside, waiting for the cake to rise. But to their surprise, it didn't rise. "Oh, what went wrong?" asked Kiara. "Maybe Aika-chan mixed it too much" said Masumi. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, senpai" said Aika. "That's fine. Its your first time so I don't blame you. We can start it again." "You sure you don't mind?" asked Kana. "Of course not. In fact, I'm enjoying doing this with you" said Masumi. "Now, lets make a new cake."  
"Yeah!"

The girls and Kiara helped Masumi make a new cake This time, when it was placed in the oven, it rose up. It was then taken out and decorated. "There, done!" said Masumi. "I couldn't have done it without you girls. Thanks for helping me" said Masumi. "Always our pleasure, senpai" said Masumi. "The competition is tomorrow. We'll be there, wishing you the best" said Aika.

The day of the contest soon arrived. Masumi came there with her friends, holding her cake. Like Masumi said, all the contestants were over 20 years. "They're all so much older than me. I'm going to get nervous" said Masumi. "Not to worry, Masumi-senpai. We've seen you bake. You can win" said Aika. "Even if you don't win, that's fine because to us, you're a winner" said Kana. "Thanks girls" said Masumi. Someone bumped into her. "Hey, move out. This contest is for professionals. Chidren like you should be doing homework at this time" he said, before moving to his stand. "Wow, how rude" said Aika. "Don't worry about him. Just because you're younger doesn't mean you have less of a chance." "Yeah, you're right" said Masumi.

The judges came and judged all the cakes based on decoration and taste. At last, they came to Masumi's cake. They examined her cake before taking a spoon and eating a bit of it. They were very impressed. "For someone so young, you sure have some skills" said one judge. "Cooking is my special talent" said Masumi. "We have a winner" said the judge. Everyone clapped. "Thank you. But I couldn't have done it without the help of my wonderful friends here. We had fun baking together and put a lot of love into our cake" said Masumi. Everyone was very impressed with her.

"Hey dude, you were constantly saying that you'd win yet you lost to this middle school girl? What happened?" asked one of the bakers to his friends. "Shut up! I should've truly won. The judges just gave her first place because she's younger, and that's not fair!" "Now now, we judged all the cakes fairly. We gave her first place because she put a lot of heart into it" said one judge. "I don't want to hear a thing!" Before they knew it, his spirit became overcome by anger and jealousy and became a monster. "Not here too" said Kiara. "Well as Pretty Cure, its our job to stop him. Come on, girls!" said Masumi.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"  
"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"  
"The angel that brings hope and light to people, Cure Hope!"

"Its not fair! You just won because they felt sorry for you! I am the true winner!" He threw a cream attack at the girls. "No, didn't you hear what they said! They judged fairly!" said Cure Hope. "I'm better than you at this! I should've won!"  
"Someone with a big ego like you doesn't deserve to win!" said Cure Joy. The spirit trapped Cure Joy with cream. "Ah! ts so sticky!" said Cure Joy. Cure Harmony and Cure Hope flew to the monster.

"Flower shower!"

The shower was surpassed by the monster's attack and he trapped Cure Harmony as well. "Oh no, I can't move!"  
"Stop this madness right now!" exclaimed Cure Hope. "No, I SHOULD'VE won! I won't stop till they announce me as the winner!"  
"Enough! Its plain to see you only entered to win, not to share your talent. A contest is meant to share your talent. Winning it is not everything. And the reason you didn't win is because you didn't put your heart into baking. You were so focused on winning. I, on the other hand, put my love into it, with the help of my amazing friends there. That's why the judges liked it" said Cure Hope. She freed Cure Harmony and Cure Joy.

"Listen, whatever you do, you do it with love and not for the sake of winning. It won't help your chances" said Cure Hope. She then took her staff and raised it.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

After a while, everything was back to normal. "We're gonna need a long shower" said Aika. "Ugh, what happened?" asked the baker. "You became a crazy monster" said one judge. "Oh, did I?" He went over to Masumi. "Mind if I get a taste of your cake?" "Sure" He took a small piece and tasted it. "Hey, this is delicious. You guys should try it." Everyone came and tried her cake, until there was nothing left. "Now I can see why you won. This is the best cake I've ever tasted."


	8. Chapter 8

Summer break started and everyone rushed out of school in excitement. "Summer is finally here! Now I can just kick back and relax" said Aika. "Are you guys going anywhere this summer?" asked Masumi. "No, I don't think so" said Kana. "We rarely go anywhere. The last time we traveled was when I was four. Mom and dad are really busy, even in summer" said Aika. "Well, I'm not going either. The reason I asked is because I have a summer house and I was thinking of inviting you guys" said Masumi. "Kiara too?" asked Kiara. "Yes Kiara, how could we leave you out?" said Masumi. "That's awesome! I'll definitely be there. What about you, Kana-san?" asked Aika. "I'll come too" said Kana. "Great. Meet me at my house tomorrow" said Masumi.

The next day, Kana and Aika came over to Masumi's house wearing their summer clothes. "Masumi-senpai, we're here!" said Aika. "Kana-chan, Aika-chan, you're just in time" said Masumi. She was wearing summer clothes too and had put a little dress for Kiara. "Kiara, you look so cute with this dress" said Aika. "Thanks. Masumi made it for me" said Kiara. "Well then, are we ready to go?" asked Masumi. "Oh yes!" said Aika. "After all that time fighting angry spirits, a break is what we deserve" said Kana. "Oh yes. Miyamoto-san, you may drive us to our summer house" said Masumi. "Yes, Miss" said Masumi's driver, Miyamoto. The girls and Kiara got into the car.

Soon, they reached the summer house. It was ideally located in a beach. The girls and Kiara got out from the car. "Thank you, Miyamoto-san" said Masumi. "Always my pleasure, Miss" said Miyamoto. Masumi got her key and opened the house. "Wow. Its really nice" said Kana. "Thank you. I finally have people to spend the summer with here" said Masumi. "Now then, who wants to go for a swim? We've all got swimsuits, I hope" said Masumi. "Yes" said Kana and Aika. "Now then, lets cool off!" said Masumi.

The girls put on their swimsuits an went into the sea. "Wow, the water is really nice" said Aika. "Perfect for the summer" said Kana. "Hey, Masumi-senpai, get a load of this!" exclaimed Aika, as she splashed water on Masumi. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" said Masumi. She took a lot of water and splashed it on Aika, but she dodged and it ended up on Kana. "Oh, Kana-chan, I mean that for her" said Masumi. "Its fine, I love being splashed. Also, I can do it better!" said Kana. Soon, the girls were splashing water on each other and just having fun. Kiara was floating above them. "Hey Kiara, the water is really nice, come in!" said Aika. "I would, but I don't want to get my dress wet" said Kiara. "Oh come on, you can just remove it" said Masumi. "Well, okay." Kiara removed her dress and got into the water. "Heh heh, I've never been in water before" said Kiara. "It feels really nice, doesn't it?" said Kana. "Yeah, I guess" said Kiara. "Hey Kiara! Take this!" Aika splashed water on Kiara. "Aaah, my eyes! That was saltwater!" screamed Kiara. In a short time, she recovered. "Please don't do that again" said Kiara. "Look out guys, a big wave is headed out way!" exclaimed Aika. "A...wave?" said Kiara. Before she had time to react, the wave washed her on the shore. The girls went to see if she was okay. "Kiara, are you alright?" asked Kana. "I'll never enter water again" said Kiara. "Oh come on Kiara, its really fun" said Aika. "Aika-chan, she's smaller than us, so maybe she'd see it differently" said Kana.

"Alright Kiara, if it pleases you, we can do something that's outside the water" said Masumi. "Yes! Kiara would like that very much!" said Kiara. "How about we make sandcastles?" asked Kana. "Great idea! We'll make a big one together!" said Aika. "I like that" said Kiara. The girls and Kiara all helped and made a really big sandcastle. "That's the biggest sandcastle I've made" said Aika. "Kiara can fit in here too" said Kiara. She went in and out repeatedly. "This could be my home" said Kiara. "Wait till the waves wash it away" said Masumi.

At night, the girls went back to the summer house. Masumi made them dinner. "Wow, it looks great" said Kana. "Well then, lets eat" said Masumi. The girls and Kiara enjoyed the food. "Its delicious" said Aika. "Masumi's cooking is the best" said Kiara. After dinner they spent time staring at the stars from the roof. "I've never thought about it but, the night sky sure is beautiful, isn't it?" said Aika. "It sure is" said Kana. "I've always wanted to stare at the stars with my best friends" said Masumi. "Kiara will reach for the stars someday" said Kiara. "Oh Kiara" said Masumi. "Its almost midnight. Should we go to sleep?" asked Kana. "Sure. I need to get some shuteye" said Aika. The girls and Kiara went back inside the house and slept. "Goodnight girls" said Masumi. "Goodnight, senpai" said Kana. "Thanks for inviting us here" said Aika. They turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

While the girls and Kiara were sleeping, trouble was brewing back in Tokyo. The moon shone brightly. Deep inside the ground, three girls were asleep. They looked like the Pretty Cure, except their dresses and wings were grey. Suddenly, one of the girls woke up. "That was a really good 50-year nap" she said, stretching her hands. "Despair! Sorrow! Wake up" she said. The other two woke up. "Wow, fifty years are over already! It felt like yesterday when those Pretty Cure and their little rabbit put us to sleep" said one of the girls. The three girls quietly flew to the surface. "Tokyo really has changed" said the third girl. "Fifty years went by like it was nothing. Now there must be new Pretty Cure and a new mascot" said the second girl. "Well, we'll show them that we're the only Pretty Cure in Tokyo. The Dark Angel Pretty Cure!" said the leader. She took out her staff. "Oh Staff of Chaos, show me the new Pretty Cure!" The staff showed a picture of Kana, Aika, Masumi and Kiara sleeping. "They're in the beach, huh? What luck! Too bad their vacation's going to be over soon. Now, show me the first monsters each of these girls have fought!" The staff showed a picture of Cure Harmony fighting her mother's spirit, Cure Joy fighting her sister's spirit and Cure Hope fighting a young boy's spirit. "Well, lets bring them back tomorrow, but stronger" said the leader. "Right now?" asked the second girl. "No. Let them rest now. Tomorrow, we'll give those girls and their little rabbit a pleasant surprise. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

At dawn, Kiara suddenly woke up. "I sense some trouble in town. But what?" she thought. She got up to the window. "Kiara?" Kana came up to her. "What are you doing? Its still pretty early." "Oh no, I just, I was looking at the sun rise" said Kiara. "You know, I've been thinking, ever since I met you, my life totally changed. I've become more open, I have friends and I think I'm a little braver after fighting all those monsters" said Kana. "Yeah. But some people end up not being happy as Pretty Cure. I've seen it often" said Kiara. "You really have been places, huh?" said Kana. "No, only here in Tokyo. You see, there are Pretty Cure all over the world. There's at least two, or three or at the most, five for every state in a country and there's one fairy like me for each of them. Some girls were happy with their fate. Others are not so happy" said Kiara. "So you're older than you look, huh?" said Kana. "Not exactly. I've only been around for the last ten years" said Kiara. "Well, I don't know about the others, but to me, becoming Pretty Cure was the best thing to ever happen. Even if it meant giving up my childhood teddy bear" said Kana. "I'm glad you feel that way. Why don't you go back to sleep now? Like you said, its still pretty early" said Kiara.

Kana went back to sleep, but Kiara's senses kept troubling her. "I must go into the city and see what it is" thought Kiara. She flew quickly into the city. What she saw shocked her. There were three monsters destroying the city. "Oh no! This can't be!" exclaimed Kiara. The three dark Pretty Cure were standing on top of a building, watching the destruction. "Hey look, its the new fairy" said the leader. "Get her, my lovelies!" "The Dark Angel Pretty Cure. So their time is over? Oh, oh no!" The monsters started chasing Kiara. She ran all the way back to the beach, thus losing the monsters. By that time, the other girls were up. "Hey, where's Kiara?" asked Masumi. "KANA, AIKA, MASUMI! Something terrible has happened! You have to come to the city, quick!" exclaimed Kiara. "We just can't catch a break, can we?" said Aika. The girls quickly changed and ran into the city. What they saw horrified them. "That's mom's spirit. I can recognize her!" said Kana. "Airi's spirit? But I defeated it!" said Aika. "That's Ryouta's spirit, the young boy I helped. How did he come back? What happened?" asked Masumi. "We happened" said three voices from above. The girls looked up to see the Dark Angel Pretty Cure hovering above.

"You look like Pretty Cure but you're...different. Who are you?" asked Masumi.  
"We are the Dark Angel Pretty Cure. I'm the leader, Cure Discord!"  
"Cure Sorrow!"  
"Cure Despair!"  
"Now, enough talk! Get those Pretty Cure, and their little rabbit too!" said Cure Discord.

 **And that was it for chapter 8. Who are these Dark Angel Pretty Cure? What happened that they turned evil and who put them in a 50 year sleep underground? Why only 50 and why not 100 or 1000 years? We'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Up till this point, its been almost slice of life, with a bit of fighting. From the next chapter onwards, it will get a lot more dangerous for the Cures.**


	9. Chapter 9

"We are the Dark Angel Pretty Cure. I'm the leader, Cure Discord!"  
"Cure Sorrow!"  
"Cure Despair!"  
"Now, enough talk! Get those Pretty Cure, and their little rabbit too!" said Cure Discord.  
"The Dark Angel Pretty Cure?" said Kana. "Look out!" exclaimed Masumi. The spirits tried to attack the girls, but they got out of the way just in time. "Alright girls, lets do what we do best!" said Masumi.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"  
"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"  
"The angel that brings hope and light to people, Cure Hope!"

"Alright girls, we've all fought these when we first became Pretty Cure, right? So you each take down the one you fought" said Cure Hope. "Got it!" said Cure Harmony and Cure Joy.

Cure Harmony went at Akira's spirit. "Mom, what happened again? I thought you were fine" said Cure Harmony.

"FLORAL STORM!"

Akira's spirit stopped the flower petals in their tracks. Then, they turned black and their ends became sharp. They were redirected towards Cure Harmony. "Aaah!" Cure Harmony fell down with many petals stuck to her. "Ow, they really hurt" she said with tears in her eyes.

"BLOWING WIND!"

Airi's spirit avoided her attack. "Oh come on! Oneechan, we talked about this. I understood your side of the issue too" said Cure Joy. Airi's spirit then blew a very strong wind. Cure Joy was blow away and she hit a tree.

"BRIGHT LIGHT!"

Ryouta's spirit wasn't affected by the light. "Ryouta, are you still going thrrough trouble because of your grades?" asked Cure Hope. Ryouta's spirit did not answer but aimed a black shadow attack at Cure Hope. She used her wings to fly and was lucky enough to make a safe landing. "You guys alright?" asked Cure Hope. "Almost" said Cure Harmony, pulling out the last petal. "I don't know about you two, but oneechan's spirit was stronger than when I fought it last time" said Cure Joy. "We can't give up! Give it your best!" said Cure Hope.

The girls went at the spirits again, but were defeated yet again. "I don't think I can do it another time" said Cure Harmony. "No, don't say that. We're Pretty Cure, we can't..." But before Cure Hope completed her sentence, the Cures were tied up by a black string. "I...I can't move" said Cure Harmony. "Ow, this thing really hurts" said Cure Joy. "Surprised, Pretty Cure? We Dark Angel Cures have the power to turn spirits into monsters, even when they don't have negative emotions. And the ones we make are more powerful than the ones you've been fighting all this time" said Cure Despair. "Bye bye now, Pretty Cure. It was nice knowing you" said Cure Sorrow. "Finish them off!" said Cure Discord. "We'll be the only Pretty Cure in Tokyo!"

The spirits were about the destroy the Cures with a black shadow laser. "PRETTY CURE! NO!" exclaimed Kiara. She came out of the place where she was hiding all this time and got in the way of the Cures, getting hit instead of them. The Cures were then freed. "KIARA!" exclaimed Cure Harmony. "Kiara, are you alright?" asked Cure Hope. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Those monsters may be more powerful than when you first fought them. But I know you can do it. After all, you're Pretty Cure for a reason" said Kiara, before closing her eyes. "No, Kiara. You're wrong. Those monsters...they're incredibly powerful. Try as we might, its no use" lamented Cure Harmony. Cure Hope put her hand on Cure Harmony's shoulder. "Harmony, its true they're more powerful than we remember, but we can't give up. We have to save those people and we have to save Tokyo" said Cure Hope. "Yeah. We will never give up the fight" said Cure Joy. "Listen, I have an idea. If we exhaust them, we can use spirit healing on them. We have to try, okay?" said Cure Hope. Cure Harmony looked up. "Okay. Its worth trying" she said.

The Cures flew up again. "They're quite persistent, aren't they?" said Cure Discord.  
"Hey, hey. I'm right here!" said Cure Joy. Airi's spirit tried to hit her but she missed. "Hey mom, catch me if you can!" said Cure Harmony. Akira's spirit tried and missed her. "Ryouta, how about we play a good old game of hide and seek. I'm here" said Cure Hope. Ryouta's spirit tried but missed her.

The Cures continued this until the spirits were exhausted. "Alright girls, now!" said Cure Hope.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

Everything went back to normal. "Good job, girls. But its only the beginning. We'll be generous enough and give you the rest of summer to prepare for our next attack. But we'll spend it preparing our attack as well" said Cure Discord. She and the other Dark Angel Cures flew away.

Later at the summer house, the girls were discussing the incident with Kiara. "Who are those Dark Angel Pretty Cure exactly?" asked Kana.  
"The Dark Angel Pretty Cure were once normal Pretty Cure like you. But something happened and they fell deep into despair, to the point of no return. This had never happened to any Pretty Cure before, no matter how unhappy they were. Their fairy tried to talk to them, but she just got killed. After a while, the other Pretty Cures had to intervene. Putting their powers together, they sent the dark angel Pretty Cure into a deep sleep underground for 50 years" said Kiara.  
"Why only 50? Why not 100 or 1000?" asked Aika.  
"Because that is beyond the ability of even Pretty Cure" said Kiara.  
"Do you have any idea what happened to them that made them like that?" asked Kana.  
"No. I was never told anything. The only one who knows is their fairy and she's long gone" said Kiara.  
"Whatever it is, at least they were decent enough to let us enjoy the rest of summer. But once its over, we have to be on guard. Because they can strike any time" said Masumi.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer break ended and school started again. "Even though our summer got off to a shaky start, I'm glad we could enjoy it" said Masumi. "I know. The Dark Angels were kind enough to give us time to enjoy" said Aika. "But now summer is over, you have to be on guard" said Kiara. "Off topic, I heard a new student was going to be joining my class" said Kana. "Who would join so late?" asked Aika.

"Welcome back to school, everyone" said Miss Fujimoto. "Before we begin, we have a new student. Tachibana-san, you can come in." A boy with brunette hair and brown eyes entered. "I'm Tachibana Yuuki. I transferred from Hokkaido. I hope to make many good friends here" said the new student. When Kana heard his name, she could feel her heart sinking. "T-Tachibana...Yuuki? Why is he here?" "Very well, Tachibana-san. You may sit behind Nakazawa-san there" said Miss Fujimoto.

Yuuki sat behind Kana. He pulled her hair. Kana looked behind slowly. "Long time no see, Nakazawa. Are you STILL the lonewolf you always were? Huh?" asked Yuuki. Kana looked forward. "I must ignore him. I must not listen" she said to herself. "Hah! I bet you still have no friends! You always were like that" said Yuuki. Kana closed her eyes.  
"Must ignore him. Must ignore him."  
"Nakazawa still doesn't have friends. And she's 14. Ha ha ha. That's a world record!"  
Finally, Kana snapped.  
"I'll have you know I have made two friends and one of them is the student council president!"  
At that moment, Miss Fujimoto turned towards them.  
"Nakazawa and Tachibana. If I catch you talking again, you'll be outside the class" she said.

During break time, everyone in Kana's class crowded around Yuuki. He quickly became popular among both boys and girls. Kana, Aika and Masumi were watching from a distance. "So that's the new student, huh? He became popular pretty quickly" said Aika. "He'd give me a run for my money" said Masumi. "I don't like him" said Kana. "Why not?" asked Aika.  
"You see, the two of us were in the same kindergarten and elementary school. Back then I was very shy and didn't have friends. And he was the first one to tease me about it. All from kindergarten to elementary school to even some of middle school, he would make me feel bad for my introverted tendencies and get the other kids to join in too. Its because of him that I developed low self esteem" said Kana.  
"Wow, that sucks. I already don't like that Tachibana guy" said Aika.  
"I bet he's telling them all about my embarrassing moments" said Kana.  
"Don't worry. I'm the student council president. As long as you're my friend he won't be able to bully you" said Masumi.

"HEY, NAKAZAWA!" exclaimed Yuuki. "No way, are these your friends?" asked Yuuki. "Um...yes. This is Watanabe Aika. She's a first year. And this is Yoshida Masumi, the student council president and the most popular girl around here" said Kana. "Oh my. So you AREN'T a total loser. I'm surprised" said Yuuki. "Tachibana-san, I'll have you know I can get you punished for your bullying. So you'd better not treat my friend here like dirt just because she's different" said Masumi. "Wow. You really got lucky, Nakazawa. I'm off!" said Yuuki.

Yuuki didn't bother Kana for a few days, much to her relief. Then one day, out of the blue, Yuuki gave her an invitation. "An invitation?" asked Kana. "Yes. My birthday is coming up and I invited the whole class. That includes you. But I'm sure you won't come. After all, you never liked parties, thanks to your weird introvert tendencies" said Yuuki. "Um, no. I...I'll come" said Kana, even though she didn't want to. "Well, if you're going to invite her, you have to invite me too!" said Aika. "Sorry. Only people from my class are allowed. With a certain exception, of course" said Yuuki, blushing. "Well, me and her are inseparable, so you have to invite me too" said Aika. "Aika-chan, you can't force someone to invite you to their party" said Kana. "Right, sorry" said Aika. "I'll see you there, Nakazawa. Lets see if you've really changed" said Yuuki.

While the girls were walking home, Kana talked about the incident with them. "So, Tachibana-san invited you to his party? That's nice to see, that he turned over a new leaf" said Masumi. "No he isn't doing it out of kindness. He knows how shy I am. He knows I don't do well at parties. That's the reason he invited me. So he can make a fool of me in front of everyone" said Kana. "How far can he go?" asked Kiara. "Don't worry, Kana. I'm coming too. He can't see me so he can't force me out." "You should go, so that you can prove yourself. Besides, Kiara will come too" said Masumi. "I've decided. I'm going to show him I've changed for the better. The Nakazawa Kana he'll get is not the same Nakazawa Kana from years ago" said Kana. "That's the spirit!" said Aika.

The day of the party soon arrived. All of Kana's classmates came, neatly dressed. Kana arrived as well, wearing a pretty purple dress. "Nakazawa, you came after all" said Yuuki. "Um, yeah. I wouldn't miss this" said Kana. "Do you know her, Yuuki?" asked a boy. "Oh, Nakazawa has been a friend for years. Isn't that right?" asked Yuuki. "Um, yeah, sure" said Kana. "Some party this is" whispered Kiara. "Yeah. The whole class is here" whispered Kana.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Oh. She must be here!" said Yuuki, excitedly. "Someone else is coming? But the whole class is here" whispered Kana. Yuuki straightened his hair, then went to open the door. Kana was shocked to see Masumi, wearing a gorgeous red gown. "Masumi, you're here. You look beautiful tonight. Almost as red as a rose" said Yuuki. "Yes, thank you, Yuuki" said Masumi. "What? They're calling each other by their first name?" whisered Kana to Kiara. "Oh, Yoshida-senpai is here" said one of the girls. "Oh, she looks so pretty" said another. "And she got Yuuki-kun's attention too" said yet another girl. "She's so cool."

Masumi went straight to Kana. "Masumi-senpai, what are you doimg here?" asked Kana. "Surprised? Yuuki invited me to his party too. He asked me to call him by his first name and asked if he can call me by my first name. He seems to have a thing for me" said Masumi. "Oh, that explains it. At least I have one friend here, so I'm not totally uncomfortable" said Kana. "Not really." said Masumi. She pointed to the window. Aika was looking through it. "Oh, Aika-chan" said Kana. "She wanted to keep an eye on him" said Masumi. Kiara went over to the window. "Aika, do you plan to stay here till the party gets over?" asked Kiara. "Yep. I want to keep an eye on that Tachibana" said Aika. "WELL THEN, LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" exclaimed Yuuki.

He turned up the music and everyone began dancing, except Kana and Masumi. "Loud music has never been my thing" said Kana. "You and me both" said Masumi. "Hey, Masumi. Why aren't you and Nakazawa dancing?" asked Yuuki. "Oh, its just that we're not huge fans of loud music" said Masumi. "Alright then, I'll make it softer" said Yuuki. He turned the volume down. "Now you'll have no excuse to not dance." "Guess we have no choice" said Masumi. "You go, Masumi-senpai. I'm really no good at dancing" said Kana.

Masumi went on to the floor. At first, she wasn't used to it, but soon got the hang of it. Kana was sitting with Kiara. "Hey Kana, why don't you dance as well?" asked Kiara. "I'm just not good at it" said Kana. "You'll never know until you try" said Kiara.

"Hey, Masumi, you dance really well" said Yuuki.  
"Thanks."  
"But where's Nakazawa?"  
"Oh, she's just..."  
Yuuki noticed Kana sitting down. "Hey, Nakazawa, why don't you dance?" assked Yuuki. "Oh I'm not good at it" said Kana.  
"Wow, its been 14 years and you still don't know to dance?" asked Yuuki.  
"Um...no. I don't like dancing much" said Kana.  
"Hey, everyone, behold the only person in the whole class who can't dance. After 14 years you think she'd have learnt!"  
Everyone, except Masumi laughed. "Oh, and did you know she doesn't like parties? Like that's not normal" said Yuuki.  
Kana was reminded of the way she was made fun of when she was little. Tears welled up in her eyes and she went out without saying a word.  
"KANA-CHAN, WAIT!" exclaimed Masumi.  
"Kana, wait up!" exclaimed Kiara, following her.

Masumi immediately turned to Yuuki. "Happy now, Tachibana?" she asked. "H-Hey, it was just a joke, Masumi" said Yuuki.  
"JUST A JOKE? ITS NOT A JOKE WHEN IT HURTS SOMEONE! So what if she's introverted and doesn't like parties? Not everyone is the extroverted, outgoing type and that's okay. And so what if she's not good at dancing? Did you know she won the inter school art competition?" said Masumi.  
"Um...I'm sorry, Masumi" said Yuuki.  
"Don't call me Masumi. Henceforth, you will address me as Yoshida-senpai" said Masumi. She went out of the door. Suddenly, Aika cane out. "I knew you were up to no good" she said. "Aika-chan, I've already chewed him out" said Masumi. "Oh, okay."

Kana and Kiara were standing near a bridge. "Don't let what he says get to you" said Kiara. "I...I'm no good. Why wasn't I born extroverted like everyone else?" asked Kana.

The Dark Angel Pretty Cure were hovering above. "You see that, girls? Her spirit has potential to turn into a monster" said Cure Discord. "Oh, oh, can Pretty Cure really become monsters?" asked Cure Sorrow. "We don't know yet, but there's no harm in trying" said Cure Discord. "Oh yes. This is going to be so much fun. There'll be chaos and sadness..."  
"Cure Sorrow, this is not a game" said Cure Despair. "Okay, Miss Fun Police" said Cure Sorrow.

They flew down and landed below Kana. "Man, it must really suck to be shy like you" said Cure Discord. "Yes, it does" said Kana. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Kiara.  
"I mean, haven't you ever wished you were like those outgoing people?" asked Cure Despair.  
"Yes. Many times" said Kana.  
"It's really no fun being by yourself. And its no fun not knowing to talk to people" said Cure Sorrow.  
"Yes. Indeed" said Kana.  
"Kana, don't listen to them!" exclaimed Kiara.  
"Why don't you let out those feelings then?" asked Cure Discord. "All this time, you've loathed yourself for being different. I think its time to let those feelings out! Take them out on everyone around you" said Cure Discord.  
"Yes. I will" said Kana. The next moment, her spirit became a monster. "What do you know? It worked" said Cure Sorrow. "Now go! Spread the chaos around!" exclaimed Cure Discord.  
"Oh no! I must tell the others!" said Kiara.

Meanwhile, Aika, Masumi and Yuuki were looking for Kana.  
"NAKAZAWA, ARE YOU THERE? I'M SORRY I MADE FUN OF YOU!" exclaimed Yuuki.  
"Aika! Masumi! Something terrible has happened! Kana is..."  
Before Kiara could complete her sentence, Kana's spirit came bounding up.  
Her spirit screamed.  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE DIFFERENT? WHY CAN'T I BE AS OUTGOING AS EVERYONE ELSE?!"  
"Nakazawa? Is that you?" asked Yuuki.  
"Kana? But, how is it possible?" asked Aika.  
"It must be the work of the Dark Angel Pretty Cure" said Masumi.  
"That Dark Angel what now?" asked Yuuki.  
"Oh no! We're not supposed to talk about that in front of anyone" whispered Aika.

Aika and Masumi ran to a safe distance. "Hey, wait. Don't leave me here!" exclaimed Yuuki.  
"It can't be possible. Kana is a Pretty Cure. How can her spirit turn into a monster?" asked Masumi.  
"Ha ha. Are you surprised?" asked Cure Discord.  
"YOU! You guys must have had something to do with it" said Aika.  
"I'll admit, even I wasn't so sure it would work. But it did. Looks like even the great Pretty Cure are vulnerable. Though, to be fair, that's a better fate for her than being stuck as a Pretty Cure. Trust me, I should know" said Cure Despair.  
"You won't get away with this!" said Aika.

Yuuki came running toward them. "Guys, what were you thinking, leaving me there? The monster already made it to my house and is spreading chaos!" said Yuuki. "What?" said Aika.

The three made their way towards Yuuki's house. "WHY? WHY CAN'T I BE LIKE THE OTHERS? WHY CAN'T I BE AS GOOD AS THEM?" said Kana's spirit. The students were running away. "Geez, Nakazawa, calm down" said Yuuki. "You do know this is your fault, right?" said Aika. "I get it. I'm sorry for what I've done okay?" said Yuuki. "Tachibana, you take everyone and go to a safe place" said Masumi. "What about you? Will you be alright?" asked Yuuki. "Don't worry about us. Just take everyone and go" said Masumi. "Alright. Everyone, follow me" said Yuuki. He lead all the students away. Once they were far enough, Aika and Masumi took out their staffs.

"PRETTY CURE LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"  
"The angel that brings hope and light to people, Cure Hope!"

"Kana, please calm down. We like you for who you are" said Cure Joy. She flies up, but Kana pushes her down. "Kana-san, we like you just as you are. Please stop this" said Cure Joy. She raised her staff and created a strong wind to try and hold Kana still. Then Cure Hope jumped in.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT...where did she go?" Kana hit Cure Hope from behind. "Hope! Are you alright?" asked Cure Joy. "I'm fine. We have to try and heal her" said Cure Hope. The two Cures went after Kana. But she beat them to the ground. Cure Hope flew up and threw many light-related attacks at her. She shot a light beam from her staff. Kana shot a dark beam. The two clashed, but Cure Hope was no match for Kana's attack. "Cure Hope!" said Cure Joy. "I hate to do this, Kana-san, but this has gone on long enough! WHIRL WIND!"

Kana blew the wind back to Cure Joy and she fell down. Cure Hope came from behind and tried to hold Kana down with her light attacks, but all in vain. "Its no use, she's too strong" said Cure Joy. Kana then took the two girls and threw them in the air. They landed on the ground with a thud. "I...I think my bones are broken" said Cure Joy. "Kana-chan, we don't want to hurt you. Please, come back to your senses" said Cure Hope. Kana's spirit looked at the girls and remembered all the things they did together since they met. "Aika-chan! Masumi-senpai! Are...are you two okay?" asked Kana. "Now's our chance" said Cure Hope. The two went up and raised their staff.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

Soon, Kana was back to normal. Cure Hope and Cure Joy detransformed. Kana slowly opened her eyes. "Wha...What happened? I remember being with Kiara and then the Dark Angels spoke to me and...oh no! Aika-chan, Masumi-senpai. I'm so sorry" she said. "Its alright, Kana-san. We forgive you" said Aika. "Nakazawa!" Yuuki and everyone else came to the spot. "Guys, I'm so sorry. I guess I took my frustration too far" said Kana. "No, it was my fault. You're not less than any of us, Nakazawa. You're just different, that's all. And being different is totally normal" said Yuuki. "Glad you could see that" said Masumi. "Wow, you guys have lot of bruises. Are you okay?" asked Yuuki. "Oh, we're fine" said Aika. Yuuki noticed the rings on the girls' fingers. "Hey, nice rings" said Yuuki. "Uh, thanks. They're very important to us" said Kana. Yuuki turned to the crowd. "Well, I think we can all agree that this party was a disaster" he said. Kana bowed her head in shame. "But that's probably my fault. Anyway, once our house gets fixed, I'm having another party and everyone's invited!" said Yuuki. Everyone cheered. "Nakazawa, you can bring your friends too" said Yuuki. "Really? Thank you" said Kana.

The Dark Angel Pretty Cure was watching from above. "They may have won again this time, but we'll be back" said Cure Discord. "And next time, I'll take the lead!" said Cure Sorrow. "Cure Sorrow, I know what I'm doing" said Cure Discord. "Alright alright" said Cure Sorrow. "BUT WE'LL BE BACK! YOU HEAR THAT, PRETTY CURE!" Cure Despair pinched her. "Ow. What was that for?" asked Cure Sorrow. "No one must hear us, stupid!" said Cure Despair. "Come on, girls. At least we got an interesting result from this experiment. We can turn Pretty Cure's spirits into monsters too. Come on now" said Cure Discord. And the Dark Angels flew away.

True to his word, Yuuki did hold a party the next weekend and the whole class as invited. Kana, Aika and Masumi were there too. By that time, the girls and Yuuki became great friends and resorted to calling each other by their first names. "Kana-chan, you really are a great dancer" said Yuuki. "Um, thanks, Yuuki-kun. Maybe parties aren't all that bad" said Kana. "I'm glad you think that way" said Yuuki.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yuuki-kun's party was amazing, wasn't it?" said Aika. "Yeah, I'll admit, it was pretty fun" said Kana. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Yuuki. "Nothing. We were just talking about how amazing your party was" said Masumi. "Thanks a lot, senpai" said Yuuki. "You know, its funny how you went from being my bully to being one of my friends" said Kana. "Haha, yeah. A lot can happen in a span of a few years" said Yuuki.

At school, Aika's teacher was distributing maths papers. Aika got a 30 out of 100. "Oh, come on. I studied for this" said Aika. "Cheer up, Aika. You'll do better next time" said Kiara. "Thanks Kiara. But mom and dad won't see it the same way. I'd better brace myself for a lecture."

While they were walking home, Kana noticed Aika looked glum. "What's the matter, Aika-chan? You look down" said Kana. "I got my maths paper today and... I got a 30 out of 100" said Aika. "Oh dear. Well, don't worry. Math isn't my best subject either. In fact I always hated it" said Kana. "I know it can be hard but if you work hard, you can do it, Aika-chan" said Masumi. "I actually did study. But I don't know what went wrong" said Aika. "I know as soon as I get home and show mom and dad this paper, they'll compare me to Airi and say she always gets perfect scores" said Aika.

Sure enough, Aika's parents were cross. "Aika, you told me you studied. Then what's with these marks?" asked Aika's dad, Keichi. "I don't know what went wrong, dad. I really don't know" said Aika. "What do you mean you don't know? See your sister. She too got her paper today and she got a perfect score. Why can't you take an example from her?" asked Aika's mom, Haruki. "Mom, Airi's in a totally different league from me" said Aika. "You will not talk back to your mother like that. If your sister can get the best marks, so can you. Try to learn from her" said Keichi. "Aika, as punishment, you won't play video games for two weeks and you aren't allowed to go out with your friends at that time" said Haruki. "But mom, what have my friends got to do with this?" asked Aika. "Quiet, Aika. You're becoming too rebellious. Go to your room!" said Keichi. Aika went to her room. Airi was there watching the whole thing sadly. "Mom, dad. You didn't have to compare her to me" said Airi. "She has to take an example from you, Airi. That's why you're her big sister" said Haruki.

Aika sulked in her room. "I understand mom and dad want me to do better, but do they HAVE to compare me to Airi? Its like they love her more than me" said Aika. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Aika. Airi opened the door and came in slowly. "Hey, Aika. Are you alright?" asked Airi. "Yeah, I'm fine. Its just that, mom and dad make me feel like I don't matter sometimes. Like I only exist to make you look good" said Aika. "Oh, Aika. They do love you and..."  
"Want what's best for me? Yeah yeah, I've heard that a thousand times. Its just that, can't they put it in a better way? It feels like...they don't love me."  
Airi put her arms around Aika. "I understand why you feel that way. Tell you what, mom and dad's anniversary is coming up in a few days. Maybe you could make them a cake to make them happy" said Airi.  
"And then they'll realise my worth. Thanks Airi" said Aika, hugging her sister. "I'll get up extra early on the day of their anniversary and make them cookies" said Aika.  
"You can bring your friends too. I mean, they only said you aren't allowed to go out with them, not that they weren't allowed to come here" said Airi.  
"Sure, I can. Oneechan, you are a genius" said Aika.  
"Glad I could make you feel better. I'm going now, Aika" said Airi. She went out of Aika's room.

Luckily for Aika, they day of the anniversary was a weekend. She and Airi woke up early. Haruki and Keichi were still asleep. "They'll be here any time" said Aika. There was a knock on the door. "There they are." Aika opened the door. "Kana-san, Masumi-senpai. You're just in time" said Aika. "Are your parents still asleep?" asked Masumi. "Yeah. We have to finish the cookies before they wake up. We'll make them the best cookies in the world. Oneechan, you keep watch. If mom and dad wake up, make sure to keep them away from the kitchen" said Aika. "Alright" said Airi. "Then lets go!" said Aika. The girls and Kiara went into the kitchen while Airi stayed outside to keep a watch.

"Alright, lets start cooking!" said Aika. The girls put on an apron. "Well, first, we need sugar, butter, vanilla and eggs" said Masumi. "I've got them!" said Aika. She kept the ingredients on the table.

Meanwhile, Haruki and Keichi had woken up. "Oh, good morning mom, dad" said Airi. "Morning, dear. Is Aika awake?" asked Haruki. "No, she's still asleep" said Airi. "How are you today?" asked Airi. "Oh we're fine. Thanks for asking" said Keichi.

In the kitchen, the girls and Kiaara were busy preparing the cookies. "Wait, where are the cookie cutters?" asked Kana. "I...I don't know" said Aika. "Well then lets search for them before Aika's parents wake up" said Kiara. "Even if they do, oneechan will keep them out till we're done" said Aika. The girls and Kiara looked for the cookie cutters but turned the kitchen upside down doing so. Finally, they found it. "Well, we should certainly be more careful while searching for stuff" said Masumi. "Alright then, lets do it!" said Aika. She cut out the cookies, then kept them in the oven. After about 6 to 8 minutes, they were ready. "Fresh cookies, for mom and dad's anniversary" said Aika. "They'll be so happy."

Just then, Haruki and Keichi came into the kitchen. "Oh my god. What happened here?" asked Haruki. "Mom, dad! You've come just in time! I've a special surprise for..."  
"Is this what you give us for our anniversary? A completely messy kitchen?" asked Haruki.  
"Well, I..."  
"And what are they doing here? I thought you were grounded. Are you deliberately disobeying us, Aika?" asked Keichi.  
"Actually, I..."  
"Aika, we are very disappointed in you. Not only you disobey us but you also make a mess in the kitchen? So this is the anniversary gift, huh? Airi would have come up with a much better gift. Now go to your room to think about what you've done. You aren't allowed to see your friends for a month" said Keichi.  
Aika went silent for a while. Then, tears welled up in her eyes. "Don't make that face, Aika" said Haruki.  
"Mom, dad...I...I...I HATE YOU!" She ran out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"What will we do with that girl?" asked Keichi. He suddenly noticed the cookies. "Oh, cookies. They look so delicious. Airi, did you make them?" "Aika made them, for your anniversary" said Airi. "She did?" asked Haruki. "Yes. That's why she called us here. She wanted to surprise you for your anniversary. She knew how much you loved cookies. But most importantly, she wanted your approval more than anything else" said Masumi. "You're always comparing her to Airi-san, to the point that she feels she doesn't matter. But she hides all that behind a smile" said Kana. "Mom, dad. I know you want what's best for Aika, but comparing her to me negatively won't help her. In fact, sometimes, she feels like you don't love her and I have to always tell her you mean well" said Airi. "Oh...oh dear. We were't aware of that. Why didn't she tell us?" asked Haruki. "Because she's afraid you may be angry" said Kana. "Oh my, we're failures as parents" said Keichi. "We have to find our Aika!"

Aika and Kiara were far from Aika's home. "At this point, you can't convince me they want what's best for me. They only use me as a scapegoat for oneechan, no matter what I do" said Aika. "I understand" said Kiara. The Dark Angel Pretty Cure were flying above. "Looks like we found our target. See girls, patience does wonders" said Cure Discord. "But did we have to wait so long?" asked Cure Sorrow. "Patience is the key, Sorrow. You need to learn it" said Cure Discord. "Aw alright. But this time, its my turn to be in the limelight" said Cure Sorrow. "Go ahead and we'll see what you do" said Cure Despair. "Fine! But NONE OF YOU WILL GET IN MY WAY!"

Cure Sorrow flew down. "We'll see how she handles this" said Cure Discord. "Aw, you seem upset. Parent issues again?" asked Cure Sorrow. "Yeah. It feels like they don't love me sometimes" said Aika. "Aika, don't-" "Don't interrupt me, you dumb rabbit. I'm only trying to make her feel better" said Cure Sorrow. She flicked Kiara away. "Parents can be so overbearing, right?" said Cure Sorrow. "Yeah. They say its for my own good but they're so needlessly harsh about it" said Aika.  
"Aw, that's sad. Have you ever told them how you feel?"  
"No. I'm always afraid they'll be angry at me."  
"So why don't you let out your deepest, darkest emotions towards them?"  
"How?"  
"Just vent out all those emotions. No use bottling it up. So what if their ego is hurt. That's their problem."  
"You're right. Its not my problem. I'm tired of keeping all these emotions inside. Now's the time I LET THEM OUT!"  
Aika's spirit then turned into a monster. Cure Sorrow smiled. "She actually did it. Who would've thought" said Cure Despair.  
"No go! GO AND SPREAD YOUR HATRED!" said Cure Sorrow.

Kiara ran to Kana and Masumi. They, along with Aika's family, were looking for Aika. "Kana! Masumi! Something horrible has happened! The Dark Angel Pretty Cure have appeared to Aika. She's probably already turned into a monster!" said Kiara.  
"What's the matter? Why did you stop?" asked Airi. She got her answer when the ground started to shake and Aika, as a monster, came bounding towards them.

"What on earth is that?" asked Airi.  
"You don't love me! You never loved me!" exclaimed Aika. "Aika? Is that...you?" asked Airi.  
"You only love Airi! You always compare me to her! Then why did you even have me?" As she was saying this, she picked up a streetlight and attempted to hit her parents with it. "I hate you, mom and dad! I know you never did love me!"  
"Oh Aika, that's not true. We love you, we really do!" said Haruki. "You guys, you have to run away. We'll deal with Aika-chan. She'll only listen to us" said Masumi. "But we're her parents" said Keichi. "Please, just run away. We'll get Aika-chan back to normal, we promise" said Kana. "We'll have to listen to them, mom and dad. Come on." Airi, Haruki and Keichi ran back to their home. As soon as they left, Kana and Masumi took their rings and turned them into their staffs.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"  
"The angel that brings hope and light to people, Cure Hope!"

"My parents NEVER loved me!" exclaimed Aika. She tried to attack Cure Harmony and Cure Hope, but they flew away. She took the broken streetlight again. Cure Harmony got close to her and got hit by the streetlight. Cure Hope flew up and used her staff to try to tie Aika down. "Now Aika-chan, we're doing this for your own good" she said. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THEY SAID!" exclaimed Aika. She threw Cure Hope away. "I hate mom and dad! I hate them!" she said. Cure Harmony raised her staff and made flowers grow around Aika. The flowers covered her. "Now, Cure Hope" said Cure Harmony.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT..."

Aika broke free. She used her wind powers to blow Cure Harmony and Cure Hope away. The girls tried to fly but a strong wind blew that threw them away again.

"FLORAL STORM!"

Aika blew away the flower petals. "Its no use, her wind powers are too strong!" said Cure Harmony. Kiara came out of hiding. "Aika, please remember your times with them. They're your friends, don't hurt them!" she said. Aika looked at Kiara and was reminded of all the times she fought alongside Kana and Masumi as Pretty Cure and the fun they had together. "Kana-san, Masumi-senpai..."  
"Harmony, now's the chance!" said Cure Hope.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

Soon, Aika was back to normal.

"Hmph. Well, I was just brushing up" said Cure Sorrow. "Lets clear out of here, girls" said Cure Discord. The three flew away.

Aika opened her eyes. "Uh...what happened?" asked Aika. She looked at the damaged streetlight. "Oh, did I...oh my, did I turn into a monster?" asked Aika. "I'm afraid so" said Masumi. "Oh my gosh. Guys I'm so sorry" said Aika. "Its fine" said Kana. "We should go to your home. Your parents are worried sick about you" said Masumi.

The girls and Kiara went to Aika's home. "Oh, hi girls. You must try these cookies Aika made. They're amazing" said Keichi. Aika's eyes widened. "Airi told me you prepared this for our anniversary. There are the best cookies we've ever had. Thank you, Aika" said Haruki. "Mom, dad...I.."  
"Aika, why don't you join us? You should taste your own cookies" said Airi. Aika smiled. "Okay!" she said.  
Aika, Kana and Masumi sat down and ate the cookies. "These are delicious" said Aika.


	12. Chapter 12

"So Aika-chan, how's your relationship with your parents now?" asked Masumi. "Oh, its much better. When correcting me, they don't even mention Airi now" said Aika. "That's nice to hear" said Kana. "With all the Pretty Cure stuff going around, I haven't had time for homework" she added. "HOMEWORK? Oh my God, I forgot we had English homework!" exclaimed Aika. "Oh, Aika-chan" said Kana.

In Masumi's class, they were distributing papers. When the teacher called Masumi's name, she got up from her seat. "Not bad, but you can do much better than this" she said. Masumi had got a 50 out of 100. "Oh. I only got half. I think its because of the Pretty Cure stuff" said Masumi. "Come on, Masumi. Most people in your class would WISH for a 50" said Kiara. "Oh no, I failed again!" said a boy, looking at his paper. "Yoshida-senpai, how much did you score?" asked a girl. Masumi turned over her paper. "Oh, a 50. My, you're lucky. I can only WISH for even that much" she said. "Yes but...its not enough. I have to do better" whispered Masumi. "Masumi?" said Kiara. "Kiara, tell Kana-chan and Aika-chan that I have student council duties today so they can walk home without me" said Masumi. "Alright" said Kiara.

After Masumi finished her student council duties, she walked home. "I'm home" she said. "Welcome, Masumi" said her mother, Kaori. "I ran into one of your classmates. He got a 90 out of 100 on his english test. How much did you get?" she asked. Masumi took her paper out of her bag. "Only 50? I expected better from my daughter. What went wrong this time, Masumi?" asked Kaori. "I...I was busy with student council duties" said Masumi. "That's no excuse. You are always busy with student council duties yet you manage even a perfect score. Masumi, I want you to do better in the next test" said Kaori. "Yes, mother" said Masumi. "The next test is coming shortly. I'll study very hard for it." "Very good. That's my daughter" said Kaori. "Now, go up and change."

Masumi went to her room and changed her clothes. "I have to study day and night if I want to do better on the next test" said Masumi. "And that means sacrificing time with friends and spending less time being Pretty Cure. I'm sure Kana-chan, Aika-chan and Kiara will understand."

From that day on, Masumi spent every free second studying for the next test. During the weekend, Kana, Aika and Kiara came to her house. The door was opened by Kaori. "We're here to hang out with Masumi-senpai" said Aika. "Sorry, Masumi is busy studying. Come some other time" said Kaori, before closing the door. "Studying?" asked Kana. "Masumi got a 50 out of 100 on her last test, which is very unlikely for her. So she's compensating by studying hard for the next test" said Kiara. "I've always heard Masumi-senpai was a perfectionist but I didn't believe it. Now I'm starting to see where that notion's coming from" said Aika. "Well, we'll just have to do without Masumi-senpai for one day" said Kana.

After a while, Kiara came into Masumi's house again. "Masumi, there's an emergency. You have to come for a minute. Its for the sake of Pretty Cure!" said Kiara. "Pretty Cure is the reason I haven't been able to do that well. Tell Harmony and Joy they'll have to do without me for a while" said Masumi. "Oh, come on, Masumi, they need your leadership" said Kiara. "Kiara, just tell them I'll get back to Pretty Cure as soon as this test is over" said Masumi. After that, Kiara gave up and went to Cure Harmony and Cure Hope. "Guys, she's not coming" said Kiara. "You have got to be kidding me" said Cure Joy.

In the end, they managed to defeat the spirit, though they got covered in bruises. They went to Masumi's house and rang the bell. It was opened by Kaori. "Oh my, what happened to you girls?" asked Kaori. "We just need to see Masumi-senpai" said Aika. Kaori let them in and they went straight to Masumi's room. "Oh, Kana-chan, Aika-chan. How did it go?" asked Masumi. "How do YOU think it went, Miss Perfectionist?" asked Aika. "If YOU had the decency to just leave your studies for a while and be the leader we needed, we wouldn't have been covered in bruises!" "I'm sorry, Aika-chan. But this Pretty Cure thing is just getting in the way of my studies" said Masumi. "What's more important to you? Getting the best marks on a test? Or saving a person and many other people from their own negative emotions?" asked Kiara. Masumi stood silent for a while. "Girls, I'm sorry. I want to help, I really do. But mom expects the best of me. You see, she's been having a hard time ever since dad died in an accident. I don't want to be any trouble for her. I want to be the perfect daughter she desires. You understand, right?" asked Masumi. "Masumi-senpai, we understand. Grades are important, but Pretty Cure is important too" said Kana. "I know. But I can't let it get in the way of my studies. Sorry" said Masumi. "Kana, Aika, I think we should go" said Kiara. The girls and Kiara went out. Masumi sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

From that day, Masumi spent day and night studying, with little time left for her friends. Kana, Aika and Kiara began to worry for her. "Studying overnight is really not good for her" said Kana. "I really hope she gets back to her senses soon" said Aika.

The Dark Angel Pretty Cure were hovering above Masumi's house. "Looks like we have our next target. Just be patient, girls, and we'll get a chance" said Cure Discord. "Oooh, I can't wait!" said Cure Sorrow. "Sorrow, this time I'm doing the honours" said Cure Despair. "Aww."

The day of the test soon arrived. Masumi felt quite confident that she would score. But when she got the paper, she was shocked. She didn't know most of the answers there. "Why? Why don't I know any of this?" she thought. "Masumi, I can..." began Kiara. "No. I must not cheat" said Masumi. Kiara went out of the classroom.

After school, Masumi walked home alone, looking glum. "Masumi-senpai, what's the matter?" asked Yuuki. Masumi told him about the test. "Hey, c'mon now, its just a test. Its not the end of the world or anything" said Yuuki. At that time, Masumi reached home. "Bye, Masumi-senpai!" said Yuuki.

"I'm home" said Masumi. "Hi, Masumi. How was the test today?" asked Kaori. "It was...it was hard."  
"WHAT? But you studied hard for it!"  
"I did!"  
"Then what went wrong?"  
"I don't know! I honestly don't know. I don't even think I'll get a 50 this time!"  
"Oh Masumi, why must you trouble me?"  
"I'm sorry, mom." said Masumi. She kept her bag and went outside.  
"Masumi..."

"Why? Why didn't I get it? I studied this time."  
"Oh how much you must have toiled. Yet you didn't get it right" said Cure Despair.  
"Yes. I sacrificed being Pretty Cure and spending time with friends, all for nothing" said Masumi.  
"That must be very sad. And your mom too seems troubled."  
"Yes. Even if we're rich, she has a hard time ever since father died in an accident. I didn't want to trouble her and wanted to be the perfect daughter she wanted yet I did trouble her."  
"How sad. And everyone expects you to be perfect too."  
"Yes. I want to live up to those expectations."  
"But what about YOUR feelings in all this? Ever thought about that? Do you WANT to be perfect?"  
"Well...I don't like the role forced on me. I am the student council president and the most popular girl in school...but I'm just a girl. The expectations set on me are unrealistic."  
"Then let out your feelings. Let them out, to all those people who set these expectations."  
"Yeah...its about time they know how _I_ felt!"  
Masumi's spirit turned into a monster.

"MASUMI!" Kaori came looking for her, but got a monster in her place instead. "Why must people set unrealistic expectations on me? I'm just a girl!" she said. "Masumi, is that you?" asked Kaori. Masumi began stamping her feet in anger. Kaori ran away. She came across Kana, Aika and Yuuki. "HELP! My daughter has turned into a raging monster!" she exclaimed. "Isn't that Masumi-senpai's mom?" asked Aika. "Senpai has turned into a monster? Its just like how Kana-chan did that day" thought Yuuki. "Yuuki-kun, you go home. We'll handle this" said Aika. Yuuki went home. "Why must you all expect me to be perfect!" said Masumi. "I never expected you to be perfect, trust me!" said Kaori. "Mrs Yoshida, we'll handle this. You go home" said Kana. "Oh...Okay" said Kaori. She ran back home.

"This AGAIN? They never give up!" said Kiara. "We'll handle this as many times as possible" said Aika.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"  
"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"

"Living up to those expectations is so hard! Why do they have to expect so much?"  
"That's what being a perfectionist does to you" said Cure Joy. She used her wind powers to push Masumi back. Cure Harmony made flowers grow over Masumi. But she broke free from those flowers. She used her light powers to blind the Cures. "Aah! Its so bright!" said Cure Joy. "I can't see!" said Cure Harmony. She then hit them from behind. The girls hit a tree. "Ow, my poor back" said Cure Joy.

"FLOWER SHOWER!"

The shower of petals managed to stall Masumi for a while. "Should we do it now?" asked Cure Harmony. "No, I don't think so" said Cure Joy.

Suddenly, many light spheres came at their direction. The girls flew up to avoid them. Then, Masumi created a big ball of light and threw it at the girls. "AAAAAAHHH!"

The Cures fell down. Masumi suddenly looked at her injured friends' faces and got flashbacks of them spending time together. "No, NO! The only people with whom I can be myself with, and I hurt them! I'm a terrible friend!"

Tears fell from her eyes. "I think now's the chance" said Cure Harmony. The Cures flew up and raised their staff.

"PRETTY CURE SPIRIT HEALING!"

Soon, Masumi was back to normal.

"PRETTY CURE! WE'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" exclaimed Cure Discord. They then flew away.

Masumi opened her eyes slowly. "What...happened?" she asked. "Masumi-senpai, are you alright?" asked Kana. "I...I'm fine. You girls, are my best friends ever. You like me for me, not for that idealistic expectation of me people seem to have. And I ditched you for my studies. I didn't become that leader figure you needed. I'm sorry" said Masumi. "That's alright, senpai. We forgive you" said Kana. "If people don't like you because you're not perfect, that's their problem, not yours" said Aika. "That's right" said Kiara. "Well, I'll go home now. And you should too" said Masumi. "And I'm not worried about the test anymore. After all, its not a matter of life and death."

"I'm home" said Masumi. "Masumi? Oh, I'm so glad you're alright" said Kaori. She hugged her daughter tightly. "Masumi, I never expected you to be perfect. Don't ever think that" said Kaori. "I see that now, mom" said Masumi. "I'm just going to be myself from now on, whether people like it or not."

Meanwhile, the Dark Angel Pretty Cure were at a dark alley. "This time, we're not waiting around anymore. We ARE fighting those Pretty Cure tomorrow. So you'd better prepare yourself, Sorrow, Despair" said Cure Discord.  
"The great Cure Discord is not so patient anymore, ha ha ha" said Cure Sorrow.  
"QUIET! Tomorrow, those girls and their little rabbit are history!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Today will be the day those Pretty Cure girls die" said Cure Discord. "Have you two brushed up your powers?" "Yes" said Cure Despair. "I'm ready as ever" said Cure Sorrow. "This is gonna be FUN!" "Pretty Cure, you can enjoy yourselves, because today, at midnight, is our legendary fight" said Cure Discord.

Kana, Aika and Masumi were at their respective classes. Kiara was wandering around the school. "I'm so bored" she said. She looked at her stomach. "And so hungry. Oh, when will break time come?" She noticed an open window and went out. "I should be glad no one can see me here" said Kiara. "Hey look, its that fairy" said Cure Despair. "The Dark Angel Pretty Cure! What are they doing here?" said Kiara. She flew towards them. "What do you want? The Pretty Cure are studying now."  
"That's nice. When they're free, tell them to come over here at midnight, for a final battle. Our fight will be legendary" said Cure Discord.  
"You mean...you want them to fight you at midnight?" asked Kiara.  
"That's exactly what we're saying, stupid. Our final battle begins now. And for their own good, the Pretty Cure will die and be free of your lies" said Cure Despair.  
"This is going to be so much fun! Tell them to meet us here!" said Cure Sorrow.  
"And what if they don't?" asked Kiara.  
"Then we'll destroy their school and turn every student and teacher into monsters. And Tokyo will be ours" said Cure Discord. "So they'd better be here." Saying this, the Dark Angel Pretty Cure flew away.  
"I have to warn them" said Kiara. She listen to her stomach grumble more. "...as soon as I get something to eat."

During break time, Kiara ate some of Masumi's food. "Ah, that was great" said Kiara. "So, why did you want to talk to us, Kiara?" asked Masumi. "Well, I was wandering outside the school, when I met the Dark Angel Pretty Cure. They want you to meet them outside this school tomorrow for a battle. If you don't they said they'll destroy the school and take control of every student and teacher here."  
"But...tomorrow's a working day. We can't miss out on our sleep" said Kana.  
"I'm afraid that's what being Pretty Cure is about. You might have to give up things to fulfill your duties" said Kiara.  
"Well then, for the sake of everyone around us, we'll sacrifice our sleep for just one day" said Aika.

Midnight soon arrived. "Kana, its time" whispered Kiara. "Wake up." Kana woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Did you get enough sleep?" asked Kiara. "Yeah" said Kana. "We have to get to Aika-chan and Masumi-senpai."

Kana put her spectacles and quietly went down, when she ran into Akira. "Kana, what are you doing?" she asked. "Ah, I...just came for a glass of water" said Kana. Akira looked at her suspiciously for a while, then went back to bed. "That was a close one" whispered Kana. She slowly went out of the house and ran towards Aika's house. Kiara went in and Aika came out of the house. Next, they went to Masumi's house. Kiara went and called her. The next moment, Masumi was out of the house. "Did you girls get enough sleep?" asked Masumi. "Yeah. I slept extra early so I could be prepared" said Aika. "Same here" said Kana. "Then we're ready to go. Come on, girls."

The girls and Kiara went to the school, where the Dark Angels were. "Ah, the Pretty Cure. We were going to destroy the school but you showed up just in time" said Cure Discord. "Hope you got enough sleep because this battle is going to be legendary." "I'm ready for the fun!" said Cure Sorrow.  
"Trust me, Pretty Cure, if you lose its for your own good" said Cure Despair.  
"You ready, girls?" asked Masumi.  
"Yes!" said Kana.  
"Ready!" said Aika.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

"The angel that brings peace and love, Cure Harmony!"  
"The angel that brings happiness and love to others, Cure Joy!"  
"The angel that brings hope and light to people, Cure Hope!"

"Now then, let our battle begin!" said Cure Discord.

The Pretty Cure and Dark Angel Pretty Cure ran towards each other.

Cure Harmony created a rope of flowers from her staff to trap Cure Discord, but she escaped it. "Hah! Flowers? Is that all you've got? Now, its MY turn!" said Cure Discord. She raised her staff. Lightning bolts came out of it and hit Cure Harmony. "Oh...oh no, my wings!" she said. But she got up again.

"FLORAL STORM!"

Cure Discord simply flew up. "Your weak flowers don't have anything against lightning. Now, try THIS! LIGHTNIG MANIA!"

Many lightning bolts came from the staff and hit Cure Harmony. She suffered some burns but didn't give up.

"WHIRL WIND!"

The wind blew Cure Sorrow away for a while but she flew back. "Is that all you've got?" she asked. Cure Joy created a strong wind to prevent her from moving. "Very nice. Now watch this!" she said. She created four crystals and aimed them at Cure Joy. She avoided three of them. The fourth one made a cut on her forehead and she began to bleed out of it. She touched her head. Then she flew up. "One injury isn't enough to keep me down!" said Cure Joy. "How about another one then?" asked Cure Sorrow.

"CRYSTAL LASER!"

A laser made of crystals came toward her. Cure Joy flew away but her left hand got hit with a ray. She got a big cut on her hand, which began to bleed. "I'm not going down that easy!" said Cure Joy.

Cure Hope shot a light ray from her staff. It tied Cure Despair for a while, but she escaped.

"Listen, Cure Hope. I don't hate you or your friends. Consider what I'm doing as an act of mercy, because its better to be dead than be stuck as Pretty Cure!" said Cure Despair.  
"I'm perfectly happy to be Pretty Cure, thank you very much!" said Cure Hope. She then fired a light laser from her staff. Cure Despair fired a shadow laser. The two clashed. However, Cure Despair won. Cure Hope was thrown back. She looked at her legs in desperation. "Ow...oh, my legs. I...can't..."  
She used her wings to get herself up.

"Light of Hope, I call you!"  
A bright light emerged from the staff.  
"Shadow of despair, I call you"  
The shadow snuffed out the light.  
"In the end, darkness always prevails, doesn't it?" asked Cure Despair.  
"Not if we can help it!" said Cure Hope.

The Cures got together. "Are you girls alright?" asked Cure Hope. "I have some burns from the lightning" said Cure Harmony.  
"And I have an injury on my left arm and forehead" said Cure Joy. "Its useless. They're too powerful!" said Cure Harmony. "Don't worry, we can do this!" said Cure Hope.

Suddenly, a rope made of shadow and crystal power emerged and tied the Cures. Cure Discord helped by adding lightning. "Its no use, Pretty Cure. You're finished now. Tokyo will be ours!" said Cure Discord. "You weren't as powerful, huh?" said Cure Sorrow. "Trust me, girls, this is for your own good" said Cure Despair. The Cures struggled but couldn't break free. "We're finished" said Cure Harmony. "We can't...give up. We're Pretty Cure!" said Cure Hope.

"Well, they're gonna die anyway, so why don't we skip to the part where we kill that fairy of theirs?" asked Cure Sorrow. "You have a point for once" said Cure Discord. "You two keep an eye on the rope while I do the honours." She flew away towards Kiara. Kiara backed away. "You're going to wish you NEVER met those girls" said Cure Discord. She raised her staff to create a lightning bolt. "NOOOOO!" said Cure Hope. She broke free and flew towards Cure Discord. "LEAVE KIARA ALONE!" She tied her with a light ray. "Back off!" said Cure Discord. "Sorrow! Despair! Why did you let her escape?" asked Cure Discord. As soon as she spoke, Cure Harmony and Cure Joy freed themselves too. "You two are good for nothing!" said Cure Discord. "We won't let you hurt Kiara!" said the Cures in unison. "Why do you want to protect her? Her kind is the reason why we're...like THIS!" said Cure Despair. "She wasn't even there at the time you were Pretty Cure. How can you blame her?" asked Cure Joy. "And what happened to make you like this? We really want to know" said Cure Harmony. "Oh, you really want to know what happened to us?" asked Cure Discord. "Why? You can't undo our sufferings in the past!" said Cure Sorrow. "Maybe not but we can understand where you're coming from" said Cure Hope. "Well then, we'll show you!" said Cure Despair.

The Dark Angels put their staffs together. They began to glow and create a portal. "What's that?" asked Cure Harmony. "That is a portal to the past, back when we were still Pretty Cure. Come on, we'll show you why we're like this!" said Cure Discord. The Dark Angels flew into the portal. Cure Hope lifted Cure Harmony up as she was unable to fly and the girls went into the portal too. Kiara followed soon after.

"Where are we?" asked Cure Harmony. "This is Tokyo, 50 years ago. And that is me, back when I was still a young girl. I wasn't even Pretty Cure yet" said Cure Discord. She pointed to a girl in a wheelchair, with blond hair. "I had been confined to a wheelchair for the rest of my life due to an accident I was in when I was a little girl. I...I hated it. I couldn't run, jump or play around like the other kids. And thanks to that, no one would be my friend. No one, except one girl." She pointed to a girl with black hair and blue eyes. "Sanae-chan" she said. "That is Kobayashi Hinako-chan. She was my only friend for as long aas I can remember. I would frequently tell her my woes an she would listen to me, with sympathetic ears" She then took the girls to another time. "Then one day, I could suddenly walk. I didn't know how, but I could. And I was very happy."  
"Hinako-chan, look, I can walk!" exclaimed Sanae.  
"That's amazing, Sanae-chan" said Hinako.  
"But, day by day, I noticed she was getting more and more injuries and I couldn't figure out why. Then one day, she became so injured that she got admitted to a hospital. She was dying, and I couldn't do anything. And it was around that time that I started developing feelings for her. That's when I met Tina."  
She pointed to herself sitting on the hospital stairs and meeting a fairy that looked like Kiara, except with orange markings instead of pink. "Tina offered me one wish in exchange for something I held dear to my heart and being Pretty Cure. She was aiming for my friendship bracelet given by Hinako-chan. I wished that Hinako would be healed and I gave up my bracelet. And my wish was granted. I was given the name Cure Patience and my powers had to do with lightning."  
She fast forwarded to another day. "The very next day, I found out Hinako-chan was Pretty Cure too. She was Cure Empathy. Then, all those injuries and my being able to walk made sense. She had wished for me to be able to walk again and for that, she gave up her favourite necklace. I was touched."  
She pointed to Cure Patience hugging Cure Empathy. "Hinako-chan doesn't have to be alone anymore" she was saying.  
"From that day onwards, we fought together. My feelings grew stronger and I wanted to confess soon. But on the day it was supposed to happen, something tragic occurred. Before I could confess my feelings, Hinako-chan...died. She died while saving me from a spirit and I...couldn't bear it. I couldn't accept it as a real thing. I was all alone again and eventually...I became this."

"So your problem was that your girlfriend died. Well, how does it feel knowing YOU killed someone?" asked Cure Sorrow. She took the girls and Kiara to another time. She pointed to a girl with long brown hair. "Look at me. Wasn't I so innocent? My wish was innocent too. When I met Tina, I simply wished I could make people's lives better by being Pretty Cure and I gave up my manga collection for that. So I became Cure Kindness, because kind is what I was. I was happy being Pretty Cure, but it didn't last very long." She then fast forwarded.  
"One day, I was fighting the spirits of three kindergarten-aged children. However, I went too far and I killed the spirits and thus, the children. I was overcome by guilt. I had become Pretty Cure to make people's lives better and I ended up killing three children. I ran away, refusing to forgive myself for what I did. My innocence was officially gone. And then, Cure Sorrow was born from my despair."

"Alright, now I'll show you why I hate fairies so much" said Cure Despair. She took them to an orphanage. "My parents died when I was just 2 years old and I had to live in an orphanage ever since. I grew up very lonely. So when I met Tina, I only wished I could have some friends and gave up a bracelet my grandmother gave me before she died. And I became Cure Happiness. My wish took two days to take effect and when it did, I has many friends. I was very happy. But not for long. Thanks to my duties as Pretty Cure, I lost all my friends because I wasn't hanging out with them often. They labelled me as a bad friend and left me. And me? What could I do? I wasn't supposed to tell anyone I was Pretty Cure. The only thing that kept me going was my dream to become an idol. But when I found out I couldn't even do that, I completely lost it. Tina had been lying to me all this time, so in my rage, I killed her. Then, I became Cure Despair."

Cure Discord then fast forwarded to when the Dark Angel Pretty Cures met. "We met each other by fate and from that day onwards, became known as Dark Angel Pretty Cure. We turned people's spirits into monsters, and made other Pretty Cures defeat them. We even managed to kill some of them. Until one day, the few that were left united against us and cast a spell that made us sleep underground for 50 years. And should we awake, they believed the Pretty Cure of that time would defeat us" said Cure Discord. Then she started laughing. "What a joke!" She then transported all of them to the present time. "Should we continue our fight?" asked Cure Discord. "No. We don't want to fight anymore" said Cure Hope. "Very well then. You did put up a good fight though. Come on, girls. We'll see them sooner or later" said Cure Discord. Saying this, the Dark Angels flew away.

It was nearing dawn. The girls detransformed. "My hand and forehead hurt" said Aika. "I can't use my legs" said Masumi. "And I have burns" said Kana. "You girls should go to the hospital to treat your injuries" said Kiara. "But what about our families?" asked Kana. "Just try to tell them whatever comes to your mind, okay?" said Kiara. Aika and Kana helped Masumi up and they walked to a hospital. By the time they reached, it was just opening. Kana looked back. "I hope there is a way to cure the Dark Angels of their despair" she thought.

 **And with that, we have the Dark Angel Pretty Cures' backstories. Anyway, after this, there are only two more chapters to go, and this fanseries is done. I know, its shorter than most Pretty Cure fanseries, but I'd written everything down before. Anyway, the next chapter will be a recovery one and the one after that is the finale.**


	14. Chapter 14

After the events of midnight, the girls and Kiara went to the hospital to treat their injuries. Kiara waited outside for them to come out. When she saw them, she flew towards them. "Girls!" she exclaimed. Aika's left hand was in a cast and there was a bandage around her forehead. Masumi was in a wheelchair, being pushed by Kana. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, we're fine. My hand has to be in a cast for some time. Thankfully, its not my right hand" said Aika. "I have to be on a a wheelchair. Thankfully, its not permanent. The doctors say I can expect to walk normally in about a month" said Masumi. "And I have to tend to my burns for quite some time" said Kana, pointing to her burns on her back. "Thank goodness" said Kiara.

The girls went out of the hospital. "The only thing I'm worried about more than our injuries is what we'll tell our families" said Kana. "Yeah, you're right. What will they think when they see my hand in a cast?" said Aika. "I'm worried about what mom will think when she sees me in this wheelchair. What should we tell our families?" asked Masumi. "Mom and dad may assume I've run away, even if that's not the case" said Kana. "Oh, what should we do? We can't tell them we're Pretty Cure" said Aika. "Don't worry. We'll all think of something" said Masumi.

Meanwhile, Kana's parents were already looking for her. "KANA, WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Akira. They suddenly ran into Aika's family and Masumi's mother. "Oh my, did your kids run away too?" asked Kaori. "Yes. Our Aika may have run away because she was tired of all the comparisons" said Keichi, tearfully. "And I saw Kana out of bed at midnight. She claimed she was going to get a glass of water. I should've kept an eye on her and known she was running away" said Akira. "Then we'll all work together to find out children!" said Souma. The three families teamed up to find the girls.

"KANA!"  
"AIKA!"  
"MASUMI!"

Kiara heard the calls from their families. "Oh no. Your families are coming! Quickly, we need to hide!" said Kiara. The girls immediately hid and waited for the families to go away. "Aika-chan and Masumi-senpai can simply tell your parents that you fell off the bed. But what will I say about my burns?" asked Kana. "Umm...maybe you can tell them that you were cooking in my house when there was an accident and you got burnt" said Aika. "But then I'll get YOU in trouble. I'll be banned from seeing you" said Kana. "Maybe you can tell them something, ANYTHING" said Aika. "But what will we tell them about us mysteriously going missing? They obviously won't believe we went to the hospital overnight" said Masumi. "Then the only option is to tell the truth" said Kiara. "WHAT?" said the girls in unison.  
"You mean tell them that's we're Pretty Cure? They'll never believe us. And even if they do, we're not supposed to tell them" said Aika.  
"I know, I know. What I meant is, you don't DIRECTLY tell them. You just imply it" said Kiara.  
"Okay, but HOW?" asked Kana.

Suddenly, they heard their families coming closer. "Sshh! Be quiet now" said Kiara. The three laid low.

"Its no use. We should just give up" said Airi. "Hey there. What's up?" asked Yuuki, who was coming that way. "Ah, you must be Tachibana Yuuki. You're Aika's friend, right?" asked Airi. "Yes, I am" said Yuuki. "You see, Yuuki-san, Aika and two of her friends, Kana-san and Masumi-san have run away from home and we're looking for them" said Airi. "Run away? I'm sure they won't stoop that low. They must have had their reasons" said Yuuki. "But we give them everything. Why should they run away?" asked Kaori. "I know this may come off as strange, but I had this weird dream where these angels who looked like them were fighting against these three other angels, called the Dark Angels" said Yuuki. "And what does this imply?" asked Haruki. "You may not believe me, but from what I've seen, they're on a much higher level than any of us. I know, I know, it sounds weird but-"  
"No, I think I understand. I keep having dreams of this angel that looks like Kana" said Akira.  
"Same here" said Haruki.  
"Yes, I have that dream sometimes. My Masumi, looking like a red angel" said Kaori.  
"Maybe its something you shouldn't know. But its something I saw with my own eyes before and even when I knew, I never let them know about it and I don't think you should let them know either" said Yuuki.  
"Alright then. I'm just glad to know Aika didn't run away because of us" said Keichi.

The girls and Kiara were watching silently. "Leave it to Yuuki-kun to explain things" said Aika.

"KANA!"  
"AIKA!"  
"MASUMI!"

"We're here" said Masumi. "Masumi, thank goodness" said Kaori. She hugged her daughter. "We were all so worried. Don't ever run away like that again" said Akira. "My, what happened to you girls?" asked Airi. "Its a...long story. But don't worry, these injuries are not permanent. They'll heal in about a month" said Aika. "Well then, lets go home" said Haruki. The families all went home together. "What about school?" asked Kana. "You can skip it for today" said Akira.

Meanwhile, the Dark Angel Pretty Cure were hiding behind the school. "In a month, not only Tokyo, but the world will be ours. We just have to polish our powers" said Cure Discord. "Why a month?" asked Cure Sorrow. "We need all the time, Sorrow. Soon, the world will be ours. And those Pretty Cure girls will be gone for good."


	15. Chapter 15 (FINAL)

A month passed since the girls' fight with the Dark Angel Pretty Cure. They had now recovered from their injuries. Masumi could walk properly again and Aika's hand was off the cast. They were in school and it was break time. "What's the matter, Kana-chan?" asked Masumi. "Still can't stop thinking of the Dark Angel Pretty Cure?" asked Aika. "No. I wish there was some way to help them" said Kana. "Same. Especially for Cure Despair. She didn't even seem like she hated us. She thinks what she's doing is for our own good" said Aika. "Not everyone sees being Pretty Cure as a blessing" said Kiara.

Meanwhile, the Dark Angels were right above the school. "This is it, girls. The moment we've been preparing for. Got your staffs?" asked Cure Discord. The other two showed their staffs. "Now, put them together and lets cast our dark magic here." The Dark Angels put their wands together. They began to glow and a dark aura spread around the school that affected everyone's spirits. Soon, everyone, including the girls, was plunged into despair. "Huh? What's going on?" said Kiara. She looked up. "The Dark Angels! No way!" she said. "Now, lets absorb the power from this despair and spread this dark aura all over Tokyo!" said Cure Discord. They put their staffs together and absorbed the power from the people's despair, thus making them powerful. "Feel that power, girls? Soon, Tokyo- no, ALL of Japan will be ours!" they said. "Lets spread this darkness! Ooh, I can't wait!" said Cure Sorrow. The Dark Angels then flew away.

A month passed since the girls' fight with the Dark Angel Pretty Cure. They had now recovered from their injuries. Masumi could walk properly again and Aika's hand was off the cast. They were in school and it was break time. "What's the matter, Kana-chan?" asked Masumi. "Still can't stop thinking of the Dark Angel Pretty Cure?" asked Aika. "No. I wish there was some way to help them" said Kana. "Same. Especially for Cure Despair. She didn't even seem like she hated us. She thinks what she's doing is for our own good" said Aika. "Not everyone sees being Pretty Cure as a blessing" said Kiara.

Meanwhile, the Dark Angels were right above the school. "This is it, girls. The moment we've been preparing for. Got your staffs?" asked Cure Discord. The other two showed their staffs. "Now, put them together and lets cast our dark magic here." The Dark Angels put their wands together. They began to glow and a dark aura spread around the school that affected everyone's spirits. Soon, everyone, including the girls, was plunged into despair. "Huh? What's going on?" said Kiara. She looked up. "The Dark Angels! No way!" she said. "Now, lets absorb the power from this despair and spread this dark aura all over Tokyo!" said Cure Discord. They put their staffs together and absorbed the power from the people's despair, thus making them powerful. "Feel that power, girls? Soon, Tokyo- no, ALL of Japan will be ours!" they said. "Lets spread this darkness! Ooh, I can't wait!" said Cure Sorrow. The Dark Angels then flew away.

"Girls! Girls! Kana, Aika, Masumi! Wake up! The Dark Angels are here!" said Kiara. "Who are you?" asked Aika. "Its me, Kiara! Please snap out of it! You have to save us all!" said Kiara. "Why should we bother? Its useless" said Kana. "Please! You have to do it for us all! Remember your bonds with your friends!" said Kiara. "Friends? What are those?" asked Aika. "Um...its like, you and another person bond, despite your differences and you grow to really love that person..." began Kiara. "Love? Never heard of it" said Masumi. "COME ON!" said Kiara.

Suddenly, Kiara had an idea. "Hey, Kana. You're really good at drawing, right? Why don't you **show** us?" asked Kiara. "Maybe" said Kana. The girls and Kiara went back to the classroom. Kana got her art book and pencil. She looked at the drawings she made and suddenly got a memory of her drawing it. "Just now...what was that feeling?" she asked. "Its working!" said Kiara to herself. "Draw anything that comes to your mind! Show them your art!" said Kiara. Kana put her pencil on a blank page and began to draw, although she wasn't feeling as passionate. "This is boring. I want to go home" said Aika. She and Masumi began to head out. "No, no, no! You have to see her art. What are you drawing?" Kiara looked at Kana's book. "Oh, an angel! Nice, nice. Come and see!" said Kiara. Kana was drawing her when she was Pretty Cure. She was beginning to get memories of her times with Aika, Masumi and Kiara. As more memories kept flooding her, she began to draw more. Finally, she regained all her memories and snapped out of her despair. "I'm done" she said with a big smile. She had draw herself, Aika, Masumi and Kiara as Pretty Cure. "Yes! You're back!" said Kiara. "Now, lets have Aika-chan and Masumi-senpai get their memories back" said Kana.

"Aika-chan, do you remember when you played for the piano recital? Can you play that song for us again?" asked Kana. "Maybe" said Aika. They all went to the music room. Aika sat at a piano and began to play. Memories began flooding her, of when she used to play the piano, how she thought herself, of when she entered the recital and of her bonds with her friends. She soon snapped out of her despair. "How did I play?" she asked with a smile. Kana and Kiara clapped. "Now, there's one more left. Masumi-senpai still needs out help!" said Kana. "Hey, Masumi-senpai. Remember when you baked that cake for the competition and won first place? Can you show us how to make it?" asked Aika. "Yes, maybe" said Masumi.

They went to the cooking room. Masumi got some eggs and cracked them. As she made the cake, memories began flooding her- of when she made her first cake, of when she first met Kiara, Kana and Aika, of how she could be herself around them. Soon, she snapped out of despair. She kept the cake in an oven. "It should be ready in a few minutes. In that time, we can stop the Dark Angels before they spread their darkness all over Japan" said Masumi. The girls and Kiara exchanged a group hug. "Come on, girls! Lets go!" said Masumi.

The girls ran out of the school, only to find that the dark aura has spread all over Tokyo. "Well, at least we can stop them before they get to all of Japan" said Aika. "Then lets do what we do best!" said Masumi.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

After transforming, the girls flew into the sky. They caught up to the Dark Angels just before they could leave Tokyo. "Dark Angel Pretty Cure! You'll have to deal with us before you can spread your despair anywhere else!" exclaimed Cure Hope. The Dark Angels looked back. "Ah, Pretty Cure. Nice of you to drop by. We were dying to show you our new power. Lets do it, girls!" said Cure Discord. They joined their staffs together.

"By the power of our staffs, may our powers be combined. Make us into one, the most powerful Pretty Cure!" they said in unison. A dark shadow formed as their staffs became one and the Dark Angels fused. Now, the Dark Angel Pretty Cure were one being. She has long, curly hair, grey eyes, black wings and wore a long black robe. She was twice as big as a normal human being and her staff, too, was big. "I am the angel of darkness, of despair, of loneliness, of sorrow and of curses. I am Cure Curse!" she said.

"Cure Curse? They really fused!" said Cure Harmony. "Lets give it our best shot" said Cure Hope. The girls flew towards Cure Curse, but she pushed them away with a lightning barrier.

"WHIRL WIND!"

The wind did little to the barrier.

"FLORAL STORM!"

The flowers, too, didn't do any damage. "Is that all you've got?" asked Cure Curse. She made a whip out of shadow power and hit the girls with it. They were thrown far back. She then flew behind the girls and created three huge crystals, which she hit the Cures with. "Its no use. She's too powerful" said Cure Harmony. "We can't give up just yet!" said Cure Hope. Just as she said that, lightning struck the three girls. "We can't..." said Cure Joy. "No, for everyone's sake, we have to keep trying!" said Cure Hope.

Just then, a rope made of shadow and crystal power tied the girls. Lightning came from it and struck them repeatedly. "Farewell, Pretty Cure. Hopefully, life in heaven is better for you" said Cure Curse. "PRETTY CURE!" exclaimed Kiara. She flew and tried to help them but Cure Curse pushed her away.

"Its over. This is the end" said Cure Joy.  
"Aika-chan, Masumi-senpai. Ever since I've met you, I've changed a lot for the better. Thank you" said Cure Harmony.  
"You're...welcome. But I should be thanking you and Masumi-senpai. Ever since I became Pretty Cure and met you, I've been able to become that cheerful girl I pretended to be for a long time. I'm so glad...I have genuine friends like you" said Cure Joy.  
"What's a mere dress, when giving it up helped me meet you. I love you girls" said Cure Hope.  
"Kiara, how could we forget you? You're the reason we all met" said Cure Harmony.  
"We may have given up our favourite things, but it was worth it" said Cure Joy.  
"Thank you, Kiara" said Cure Hope.  
"You girls...You've all given me such wonderful times. I'm a lucky fairy to have you, I really am" she said with tears in her eyes. She came close to the girls. They held hands and closed their eyes to commemorate their final moments.  
"PLEASE DON'T GO!" screamed Kiara.  
But a bright light formed in their hearts which pushed Cure Curse's attack back. "What's happening?" she said. The light became brighter, until Cure Curse couldn't see at all.

When it faded, Cure Harmony, Cure Joy and Cure Hope disappeared. In their place was an angel with long, flowing white hair, yellow eyes, a long white robe and white wings. Her staff was white too. "No way! Who are you?" asked Cure Curse. The angel smiled.

"I am formed by Cure Harmony, Cure Joy and Cure Hope's bonds. I am the angel of light, of hope, of friendship, of happiness and of wishes. I am Cure Wish" she said.  
"Cure Wish, huh? Well, you're going down!" said Cure Curse. She shot a lightning bolt at her. Cure Wish made a barrier of flowers which deflected the lightning back to Cure Curse.  
"Gah! HOW?" she said. She shot a crystal at her. Cure Wish used her staff to blow a powerful wind to send it back.  
"Wel, I bet you won't escape THIS!" said Cure Curse. She shot a shadow beam at her. Cure Wish simply shot a light beam back. It beat Cure Curse's shadow beam effortlessly. "GAAAAAAAH!"

"How could this happen? I'm supposed to be powerful!" she said. "Cure Curse" said Cure Wish. She flew towards here. "I understand you've suffered a lot. But that doesn't mean you have to take your despair out on everyone around you. Take my hand and we can start anew." At first, Cure Curse looked like she would accept the offer. She held out her hand. But then she slapped Cure Wish's hand. "I don't need your redemption" she said. "Then...I guess I have no choice" said Cure Wish, tearfully. She flew back, then raised her staff. Out of it, came flowers. She aimed it at Cure Curse. The attack tied her up. "Aaaaagh! Let me go!" she exclaimed,  
"I'm so sorry" said Cure Wish, as a tear came out of her eye. She then raised her staff.

"PRETTY CURE...SPIRIT...DESTROYER!"

The attack destroyed Cure Curse's spirit, thus destroying Cure Curse herself. With Cure Curse defeated, Cure Wish raised her staff and began to spread an aura of light around Tokyo. Everyone recovered from their state of despair, wondering what happened. Cure Wish split up again.

"That was the hardest thing we've had to do" said Cure Harmony. "I know. But, I never told you what happens to Pretty Cure who die unhappy, did I?" asked Kiara. "No, you never did" said Cure Joy. Kiara simply smiled, then held out her tiny hand. In it were the spirits of the Dark Angels. "Their spirits are reborn, but without any memories of them being Pretty Cure. So they can have a chance at living a normal, happy life" said Kiara. She freed the spirits and they went to different houses.

The next day, the girls met at school as usual. "Kana-san, Masumi-senpai! I have exciting news! My cousin, Rin is pregnant for her first child. She said it's a baby girl!" exclaimed Aika. "Wow! That's amazing!" said Kana. "Well I've got news too. My friend, Ryouta, is going to be a big brother to a little sister soon" said Masumi. "Oh boy, that's a coincidence I'd say" said Yuuki. "I'm going to be a big brother too. Finally, I won't be alone in the house" said Yuuki. "That's amazing, Yuuki-kun" said Kana. "It must be the Dark Angel Pretty Cure. Soon, they'll have a chance at a normal life again" said Kiara.

Kana, Aika and Masumi continued to be Pretty Cure as usual, all the way till their adulthood. They were still together and now began referring to each other by their first names, without any honorifics. As adults, Kana became a children's book author and wrote stories inspired by her life as Pretty Cure in her teenage years. Aika became a doctor to make people feel better. And Masumi became a baker with her own shop. At times, they would have to forgo work for being Pretty Cure, but they never complained about it.

One fine day, they were standing on the terrace of a building with Kiara. "Kana, Aika, Masumi. My time has come. You'll have to continue your journey as Pretty Cure without me. I want to say, you've given me such a wonderful life and I love you" said Kiara. "Kiara...I'm so glad we met" said Kana. "Me too" said Kiara, smiling as she faded away into sparkles. The girls spent some time mourning over Kiara. Then suddenly, Masumi sensed something.  
"Kana, Aika. We have work to do. Get your staffs out" said Masumi.  
"Alright, Masumi" said Kana and Aika.  
They got their staffs out and raised them up.

"PRETTY CURE, LET ME FLY!"

 **And with that, I am done with Legendary Angel Pretty Cure. I know it's shorter than the average Pretty Cure season, but at the moment, I'm not used to writing long stories, what with school and all that stuff. But I did have fun writing it. So, how did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Should it have been longer? Feel free to tell me. I might write two bonus chapters on how Aika and Masumi became Pretty Cure.**


End file.
